


Me Him Her and The End of The World

by anna_mrmrmr, Madwit



Series: Дело о Половине Кота [3]
Category: Dirk Gently (TV 2010), Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Exlibrium, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Welcome to Night Vale reference
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017, What is going on
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Стоит оставить этих людей одних на пару дней — и не успеешь оглянуться, как они уже сломали Вселенную! (Во всем виноват диван)Эта история - логическое завершение Дела о Половине Кота.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Основной текст: Madwit, shanachie, МировоеЗло в ПолосатыхНосочках.  
> Стажерами на радио работали (и выжили): Кленуша, левая бровь тарона эджертона, shanachie, МировоеЗло в ПолосатыхНосочках.  
> Перевод с человеческого на вогонский: leramankovich.  
> Трансляция постеров в мозг читателей: левая бровь тарона эджертона.  
> Беты: Кленуша, shanachie.
> 
> Лучшая команда на свете!

**0**

**Суббота**

В багровом небе, расколотом гигантской трещиной, из которой сочилась тьма, то сходясь, то расходясь, танцевали сразу три солнца. Центральное имело зловещий фиолетовый ореол.  
  
Аманда восхищенно присвистнула и поспешила снова надеть темные очки, пока перед глазами не поплыли пятна. Да уж, решила она, такого в галлюцинациях не увидишь.  
Мимо промчались на байках Барт и Фара. В коляске мотоцикла Барт сидел Кен. Он разматывал тонкий провод с огромной катушки, и на его лице были написаны одновременно ужас, благоговение и восторг.  
  
Барт покатила дальше, взметая за собой облако пыли и манной крупы, а Фара описала круг и притормозила рядом. В кожаном мотоциклетном снаряжении и с двустволкой за спиной она походила на крутейшую героиню “Безумного Макса” или фильма про зомби.  
  
Впечатление усилилось, когда Фара вдруг выхватила из кобуры на бедре пистолет и, почти не целясь, несколько раз выстрелила назад. Трое ходячих мертвецов, подбиравшихся к фургону, потеряли головы и желание кого-либо преследовать.  
  
Фара оттянула край шарфа, защищавшего нос и рот, и что-то прокричала; Аманда не расслышала ни слова за завываниями бушевавшего впереди урагана, но ей хватило оттопыренных больших пальцев.  
  
Девушка спряталась обратно в фургон и кивнула Мартину.  
  
— Теперь уже недолго!  
  
Мартин рыкнул в ответ, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Фургон рыкнул точно так же, как его водитель, и мелко затрясся, готовый рвануть с места. Аманда достала из-под сиденья гаечный ключ и постучала им в крышу, предупреждая друзей. Наверху привязанный к багажной решетке Дирк поправил свои темные очки и жизнерадостно сообщил лежащему рядом Тодду:  
  
— Почти пора! Сейчас поедем.  
  
Не то чтобы это особо подбодрило Тодда, конечно.  
  
Дирк покачал головой.  
  
— Да чтоб я еще хоть раз отлучился в другую реальность! Стоит оставить этих людей одних на пару дней — и не успеешь оглянуться, как они уже сломали Вселенную!  
  
Вот с этим Тодд был в целом согласен, но всё равно не удосужился ответить. Он вообще старался не шевелиться, не говорить и не думать, потому что пейзаж вокруг то и дело норовил разломиться натрое (и это отнюдь не было последствием удара головой), и Тодд банально опасался, что его стошнит.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе! Мы побывали в бессчетном количестве миров, были осуждены по тремстам галактическим законам, пересекли собственную временную линию и даже умерли по разу. Неужто с каким-то гребаным Апокалипсисом не справимся?!  
  
Дирк всегда воспринимал подобные ситуации с отвратительным, по мнению Тодда, оптимизмом. Помощник холистического детектива зажмурился и мысленно обратился к любому божеству, которое сейчас могло его слушать и которому не было пофиг.  
  
“Пожалуйста, — подумал он. — Только бы выкарабкаться из этого, и я больше никогда не стану жаловаться на парарибулит, или на то, что Дирк всё превращает в хаос, или на теплое пиво, и запишусь волонтером в хоспис, и буду бегать по утрам — каждый день, а не только когда за нами гонится китайская мафия; и…”  
  
Внизу возбужденно завыли на пять голосов. Фургон подскочил — то ли от излишнего энтузиазма Роуди-3 и сестренки Тодда, то ли из-за очередного подземного толчка.  
  
— Хэй-хэй! — вторил им Дирк. Он поднес к лицу книгу и бодро проорал, обращаясь к обложке:  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Джентли, мисс Смит! Мы! Всё! Исправим!  
  
Очередной порыв ветра драматически взъерошил его волосы, а заодно принес целое облако лепестков сакуры. Тодд чихнул. Где-то вдалеке за спиной солнечно улыбающегося Дирка расцвел взрыв. Очевидно, Вселенная решила, что без этого картина будет неполной.  
  
— Электростанция рванула! — доложила Аманда, наблюдавшая эту картину в единственное уцелевшее зеркало заднего вида. — Погнали!  
  
Роуди завыли, заулюлюкали и заколотили битами в стены и крышу фургона. Аманда ударила по кнопке магнитолы. Под зажигательные ритмы “Whitesnake” фургон рванулся вперед — туда, где начиналась расколовшая небеса трещина, к огромной черной воронке/дыре/вратам преисподней/чем бы оно ни было.  
  
Спасение мира началось.

**1**

**Понедельник**

Хотя Аманда Броцман об этом и не подозревала, всё началось с неё.  
  
Разумеется, никто её ни в чем не обвинил бы — нельзя же предусмотреть каждую мелочь. Например, то, что ваш поход в библиотеку станет причиной Апокалипсиса. Если вы, устав бродить между книжных полок, присаживаетесь на диван, а тот вдруг решает сменить положение в пространственно-временном континууме и проскальзывает через Б-подпространство, так что вы оказываетесь в совсем другой Библиотеке… ну, это повод оставить запись в жалобной книге как минимум. Кто-то, конечно, скажет, что Аманда могла бы и заметить — но послушайте, это же БИБЛИОТЕКИ. Сами-то вы отличите одну книжную полку от другой, особенно если представить, что вы периодически страдаете приступами чрезвычайно реалистичных галлюцинаций?  
  
И уж конечно, нельзя обвинять бедную девушку в том, что она взяла с полки книжку, которая показалась ей интересной.  
  
Диван благополучно вернулся назад и через полчаса исчез из библиотечного зала так же, как появился (то есть абсолютно загадочным и необъяснимым образом), Аманда благополучно вернулась домой, а книга была благополучно забыта ею на скамейке в парке, после того как пара голубей показались девушке кровожадными динозаврами. Если бы поблизости в то время оказался Дирк Джентли, он обязательно объяснил бы ей, что это НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ кровожадные динозавры. Кровожадные разумные инопланетные динозавры, у которых от весенней сырости полетел важный контур в цепи маскирующего устройства… Возможно, оно и к лучшему, что Дирка Джентли рядом не оказалось. Едва ли кто-то стал бы спать спокойнее, зная, что кровожадные инопланетные динозавры — не галлюцинация.  
  
Как бы то ни было, книга очутилась в мире, где ей совсем не следовало находиться. Само по себе это повлекло лишь небольшую рябь на ткани Мироздания, но, увы, находясь в секторе zzz9-множественное z-альфа, вы не можете себе позволить даже такой малости.  
**  
** Последствия не заставили себя ждать. **  
**

> **_Из личной переписки Петухова С.Ф. (транспортник “Космический Мозгоед”, капитан):_ **
> 
> _Вадим! Пробей по своим каналам, если сможешь. У нас тут какая-то очередная дребедень. К станции гашения сразу за Новым Бобруйском пришвартована капсула на одного человека. Странная модель. На связь пассажир не выходит, вход пока найти не удалось. Мы из-за него уже сутки потеряли. Проверь, нет ли каких-то экспериментальных запусков, особенно с капсулами, оснащенными маскировочным контуром._  
>  _P.S. Если найдешь, спроси, какому идиоту пришло в голову замаскировать космический корабль под диван (ему явно место в моей команде!)_

Под вечер понедельника, который прошел в панике и беготне за очередным котом (подобным образом проходило большинство расследований Агентства, так что на самом деле никто особо не беспокоился по этому поводу), Дирк с Тоддом в конце концов куда-то слиняли, наказав Аманде присматривать за офисом. Фара тем временем занималась слежкой за чьим-то предположительно неверным супругом. Дирк это дело вести отказался, раздраженно заявив, будто неверный муж всего лишь ухаживает за некой уроженкой Средиземноморья (потому что это ему предсказал гороскоп), и, право слово, было бы из чего раздувать проблему, особенно когда у них на руках заговор похитителей котов. Но в похитителей котов никто особо не верил (кроме Тодда, который к этому времени по умолчанию верил уже во что угодно), а оскорбленная жена неплохо платила, так что Фара вооружилась камерой с хорошим объективом и термосом кофе и отправилась добывать доказательства измены.

Роуди отлучились по каким-то своим загадочным делам, о которых девочкам — даже боевым барабанщицам — знать не следовало. Волей-неволей пришлось Аманде вспомнить о своей должности секретарши Холистического Детективного Агентства.  
В данный момент она пыталась утешить неожиданно нарисовавшуюся под конец дня клиентку.

— Как же так, — повторяла женщина. — Мне везде всё время говорят, что они вот буквально только что были здесь! Я никак, никак не могу их застать!

— Ну… сами понимаете, у детективов много дел, они всегда спешат…

— Но я специально вернулась назад, чтобы успеть до того, как они ушли!

Клиентку звали Мелинда Смит, и выглядела она, как… ну, как типичная клиентка.  
Образ типичного клиента, к слову, оказался совсем не таким, как ожидала Аманда, когда Агентство только открылось. Какой тип людей, казалось бы, мог обращаться к холистическому детективу, у которого на дверной табличке написано “дела раскрываются с сомнительной эффективностью”? Аманда была готова к нашествию чудиков всех мастей. Но большая часть клиентов, к её удивлению, оказалась вполне нормальными, даже респектабельными людьми самых разных возрастов и обычных профессий. Всех их объединяло одно — то самое выражение на лице, означавшее, что привычный, понятный, обустроенный мир вдруг пошатнулся и завертелся каруселью чудовищного хаоса, а они понятия не имеют, как на это реагировать, и подумывают, не сдаться ли добровольно в психбольницу.

Как ни странно, встреча с Дирком их неизменно успокаивала и обнадеживала. Дирк явно не был той персоной, которая может вернуть на место дрогнувшую Вселенную среднестатистического обывателя — он скорее окончательно перевернет её с ног на голову, а потом еще исполнит акробатический трюк сверху. Но, очевидно, этого и ожидали от специалиста по странным делам. Он выглядел как человек, который во всякой такой фигне чувствует себя, словно рыба в воде (“свободная форель в водопаде страстей”, по его собственному определению). Хотя друзья-то знали — на самом деле это не совсем так. Даже вовсе не так.

Мелинда Смит была женщиной привлекательной, ухоженной, одевалась с претензией: красный плащ в тон туфлям, сумочке и помаде. Словом, она выглядела дорого — и с этим никак не сочеталось усталое лицо и обведенные темными кругами глаза. Мелинда принесла с собой кошачью переноску и еще ни на секунду не выпустила её из рук.

“А, — подумала Аманда. — Очередной котик”.

Она снова набрала номер Дирка, за ним — Тодда. Оба по-прежнему были вне зоны доступа.

— Должно быть, они где-то в дороге, — пояснила Аманда клиентке. — Почему бы вам не записать телефоны и…

— Нет, — неожиданно решительно отказалась Мелинда. — Так не сработает, это я уже поняла. Похоже, единственный шанс — дождаться здесь.

Вид у нее был такой, словно она всерьез приготовилась провести на этом стуле хоть весь день, хоть весь год.

— Ну ладно, — сдалась Аманда. — Расскажите мне, что у вас случилось, и посмотрим, что можно сделать.

— Мне может помочь только мистер Джентли.

— Знаете, скоро должна вернуться мисс Блэк — я вас уверяю, она более чем компетентна.

"Особенно если вам нужно надрать кому-нибудь зад", — мысленно добавила Аманда.

— Мне может помочь только мистер Джентли, — Мелинда была непреклонна. — Всё это связано с ним... должна признать — весьма запутанным образом.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнула девушка. — Но всё же попробуйте объяснить. Я ведь тоже не просто так тут сижу.

На лице клиентки появилось почти оскорбительное сомнение, но потом она вздохнула, поставила переноску на стол и открыла её.

— Его зовут Ветерок, — представила Мелинда.

Из переноски выскользнул красивый сиамский кот — изящный, длинноногий, с гладкой блестящей шерстью. Как и хозяйка, он выглядел так, что становилось ясно — сюда вложено немало денег и сил. Словом, всё было идеально, за исключением того, что у кота отсутствовал хвост. А также задние лапы и вообще вся вторая половина туловища.

Аманда уставилась на тонкий серый ремешок, отмечавший, эээ, середину кота? За ремешком начиналась пустота.

— А где остальное? — тупо спросила она.

Ветерок не проявил ни малейшего интереса к новому месту: уселся прямо на стопку бумаги для заметок и принялся лениво вылизывать переднюю лапу. У Аманды от такого зрелища немного закружилась голова. Кот передвигался — а сейчас сидел, например, — так, словно с ним всё было в порядке, а вторая половина никуда и не девалась.

— Остальное пропало, — устало ответила Мелинда тоном человека, которому до смерти надоело объяснять одно и то же.

— Это был какой-то несчастный случай?

— Я полагаю.

— Ну, в смысле… ему же не отрезало половину тела или вроде того?

— Нет. Вторая половина просто пропала.

Аманда нервно запустила руки в волосы, окончательно растрепав и без того буйную шевелюру.

— Вы правы, — признала она. — Здесь действительно нужен Дирк.

— У себя дома я обратилась к… К одному частному детективу, имеющему определенную репутацию в области всего, гм, необычного, — продолжила Мелинда. — Но он вел себя со мной непростительно грубо. Отказался взять дело. Мне пришлось продолжить поиски самостоятельно, и…

Тут она осеклась и застыла, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то поверх головы Аманды.

— И вот я здесь.

В паузе между двумя “и” явно помещалось немало событий, но Аманда решила не наседать. Пока.

— Я решила обратиться к мистеру Джентли, но…

— Да, ясно, — вздохнула Аманда. — Понимаете, у них с утра возникло какое-то срочное дело; кстати, тоже с котом.

Мелинда прищурилась.

— А что это был за кот?

— Не знаю, но шуму вокруг него они устроили немало. Вообще-то у нас в последнее время невероятно много дел с пропавшими животными… Слушайте, я даже не знаю, когда они вернутся.

Клиентка сгорбилась и обреченно уставилась на свои красные туфли.

— Но когда-нибудь точно вернутся! — поспешила заверить её Аманда. — Мы обязательно найдем вашего кота. Ну, в смысле, остальную его часть.

Она осторожно протянула руку, собираясь погладить кота и одновременно сомневаясь, стоит ли это делать. Ветерок фыркнул и презрительно развернулся к ней хвостом.

— Не смотрите! — неожиданно закричала Мелинда, вскакивая со стула, но было поздно.

До сего момента Аманда не решалась взглянуть на место... скажем так, разделения; она опасалась, что увидит кости и всякие там внутренности, и хотела бы обойтись без этого зрелища.

Но всё оказалось гораздо хуже.

— Твою мать! — потрясенно выдохнула Аманда, падая со стула. Её подташнивало, комната медленно вращалась, перед глазами плавали пятна. — Что это было?!

— Разрыв реальности, я думаю. Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила возвышавшаяся над ней Мелина.

— Я словно… словно в черную дыру заглянула!

— А вы заглядывали когда-то в черную дыру?

— Нет, но…

На самом деле похожие ощущения у Аманды порой возникали, когда Роуди-3 забирали её энергию во время приступов парарибулита. За исключением того, что с Роуди она падала в цветной, полный обрывков видений и чувств водоворот — а этот был черный, непроглядный.

— С ума сойти! То есть реальность разорвало посреди вашего кота?!

— Это я и пытаюсь выяснить, — Мелинда нахмурилась. — Дело в том, что…

Она снова замолчала. Что-то в её поведении напомнило Аманде Дирка, когда тот обдумывал какую-то неприятную мысль.

— Нет, — вдруг сказала Мелинда. — Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти. Спасибо, что уделили время.

— Чего?! — Аманда села на полу, пока не решаясь подняться на ноги. — Эй, погодите! Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем! И Дирк с Тоддом скоро вернутся, вы же собирались их дождаться.

Но Мелинда была непреклонна. Ну, надо полагать, если женщина обнаружила дыру в реальности прямо посередине своего кота и не побежала к психиатру или в передачу “Третий глаз”, а отправилась на поиски решения — она наверняка знает, чего хочет от жизни. Аманде удалось лишь уговорить её оставить номер телефона — как ни странно, у Мелинды оказалась самая простенькая, дешевая трубка, да и с ней женщина обращалась как-то неуверенно.

Аманда закрыла за клиенткой дверь и плюхнулась на диван.

— Охренеть!

Да, с появлением холистического детектива жизнь набирала обороты, обогащая Аманду самым разнообразным опытом — и чего Тодд вечно жалуется? Это было куда лучше, чем сидеть взаперти наедине с парарибулитом и чувствовать себя чужой в этой Вселенной.

Аманда так и не смогла дозвониться до брата, и это начинало её немного беспокоить. За ним водилась привычка не брать трубку, если по какой-то причине разговор мог быть неприятным; а в последнее время он еще и постоянно ставил телефон на беззвучный режим (что было разумно, учитывая его новую работу). Но сейчас они с Дирком оба просто были вне зоны доступа. А с этими двоими “абонент временно недоступен” могло означать что угодно — от “мы сидим в засаде” до “нас похитили какие-то сектанты и прямо сейчас приносят в жертву древнему богу”.

Аманда как раз отправляла смс (на вский случай обоим одинаковые: “где вас носит” и “тут такое!”), когда за окном раздались странные звуки. Как будто кто-то очень медленно тащил по асфальту что-то очень большое, тяжелое и, предположительно, чугунное.

Аманда выглянула на улицу и действительно увидела что-то большое, тяжелое и чугунное.

Это была ванна.

В ванне сидел человек. Аманда не могла разглядеть его лица, потому что оно было скрыто капюшоном какого-то балахона, а на улице уже почти стемнело. Он сидел, ссутулив плечи, и в его позе читалось глубокое нечеловеческое горе. А ванна неторопливо ползла мимо здания.

— Ясно, — сказала Аманда и задернула штору.

**2**

**Вторник**

Фара вернулась только под утро.  
  
— Черт знает что, — пожаловалась она, бросая сумку с фотоаппаратом на диван и плюхнувшись следом. — Этот мужик реально верит, что его гороскоп сбывается. И будь я проклята — он реально сбывается!  
  
— Ты уверена? Даже Дирк сказал, что он… как там Дирк сказал… проецирует...  
  
— Проецирует прочитанное в гороскопе на окружающую действительность, тем самым запуская цепочку самосбывающихся предсказаний, которые, как известно, являются ни чем иным, как ложным определением ситуации, приводящим к развитию новых поведенческих паттернов, благодаря которым реализуется первоначальное ложное представление, — на одном дыхании процитировала Фара, великолепно копируя снисходительный тон Дирка, с которым он объяснял “ну-вы-что-это-же-очевидные-вещи”.  
  
— У тебя отличная память! — восхитилась Аманда. Сама она редко в точности запоминала то, что говорил Дирк, потому что он знал на удивление много удручающе длинных слов.  
  
— Спасибо, но Дирку стоило бы уже отвлечься от своих котов — тут, похоже, серьёзное дело, а они страдают чепухой!  
  
— Кстати о котах, — якобы небрежно спохватилась Аманда. На самом деле она уже чуть не лопалась от желания рассказать о странной клиентке и половине кота. — Ты не поверишь…  
  
К разочарованию Аманды, Фара не только поверила, но и знала о происходящем больше неё.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — перебила она Аманду, как раз когда та взялась описывать Ветерка. — Половина сиамского кота? А не того ли, с которым носились парни?  
  
— Что? — возмутилась Аманда. — У этих гадов была половина кота, а они мне ни словечка не сказали?!  
  
— Ну, я не уверена, что у них была именно половина… Просто от них обоих вчера утром не было толку, только и разговоров о каком-то сиамском коте и где достать супер-пупер-клей. Ну, сама знаешь, какие они бывают.  
  
Тодд до сих пор продолжал считать себя “нормальной” половиной детективного тандема — но стоило им обоим увлечься какой-нибудь проблемой, как оба становились одинаково безумными, словно настроенными на какую-то особую волну, и порой бывало трудно вникнуть в их объяснения. Казалось, что они обращаются только друг к другу, не заботясь о том, понимают ли что-то окружающие. Аманду это одновременно веселило, умиляло и самую чуточку раздражало.  
  
— А Мелинда говорила, что не может их догнать, — вспомнила Аманда. — Они нашли задницу кота, или что? Хоть бы уже вышли на связь…  
  
Тут, как по заказу, пиликнул её телефон. Увы, это оказалось не долгожданное извещение “абонент снова в сети”, а всего лишь невнятный обрывок сообщения Тодда с просьбой проверить офис. Кажется, они ожидали, что придет какая-то женщина. Мелинда? Аманда нетерпеливо потрясла телефон, в надежде, что вторая часть все-таки дойдет, но получила только новое, совсем уж странное смс.  
  
— “Недостаточно сыра”? — недоуменно прочитала она.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не знаю. Похоже, они там развлекаются вовсю.  
  
В любом случае, раз уж Дирку и Тодду было что-то известно о половине кота и Мелинде, стоило сообщить об этом несчастной клиентке. Но набрав оставленный вчера номер, Аманда услышала только уже до чертиков надоевшее “абонент недоступен”. Девушка бессильно развела руками.  
  
— Сговорились они, что ли?  
  
— Я спать, — мрачно заявила Фара.  
  
К счастью, возвращаться домой ей для этого не пришлось. Аманда порой недоумевала, зачем Дирку с Тоддом еще и отдельные квартиры, если они все равно по большей части жили в офисе. Ночевали тут же, на огромном раскладном диване, ругаясь из-за подушек и одеял, словно десять лет женатая парочка. Тодд еще иногда пытался “провести нормальный день как нормальный человек в своей нормальной квартире”, но обычно это заканчивалось полным фиаско, новым делом и большим шумом во всем квартале. Дирк, похоже, свою квартиру использовал как склад курток.  
  
Итак, Фара отправилась спать, а Аманда — скучать за компьютером и досадовать на запропастившихся куда-то Роуди. Могли бы уже вернуться и спасти её из этого царства холистической скуки. А еще Дирк с Тоддом могли бы приехать и разобраться с половиной кота — при активной помощи Аманды, конечно. Черт, она бы сейчас даже мужику в чугунной ванне обрадовалась. Интересно, далеко ли он в итоге уехал?  
  
С тоски Аманда включила радио, которое в агентство принесли исключительно затем, чтобы Дирк мог слушать новости (телевизора и интернета ему почему-то было недостаточно). Но сегодня словно весь мир ополчился против Аманды — она не смогла найти даже приличной музыки. Одна станция передавала неимоверно занудную политическую программу, в которой оппоненты из разных стран обвиняли друг друга в создании каких-то особо вредных пестицидов. На другой читали абсолютно ужасные стихи: Аманда послушала секунд тридцать, и ей показалось, что из ушей идет кровь.  
  
Потом кровь действительно пошла, и приступ парарибулита занял её еще минут на тридцать.  
  
Фара все спала. Время ползло со скоростью престарелой улитки, стрелки настенных часов будто прилипли к часу дня.  
  
Аманда застонала и пару раз стукнулась головой о стол. Скука обволакивала её, словно патока — еще немного, и навек в ней застынешь, словно муха в янтаре. Через тысячу лет её найдут археологи и выставят в каком-нибудь музее…  
  
— Мистер Джентли!  
  
Мелинда Смит ураганом ворвалась в офис, и задремавшая было Аманда очумело подпрыгнула.  
  
— А, снова вы! — обрадовалась она. — К сожалению, ребята ещё не вернулись…  
  
Мелинда выглядела помятой: прическа растрепалась, макияж не помешало бы освежить. Модные туфли она сменила на поношенные кроссовки, у плаща не хватало пуговиц. Она казалась взбудораженной и запыхавшейся, словно только что ушла от погони (а преследовала её стая волков, не меньше).  
  
— До сих пор?! Ладно, не важно. Я достала её! — Мелинда шмякнула на стол книгу. Тонкий и весьма потрепанный томик оказался вымазан какой-то черной пакостью, так что даже обложки было не разглядеть.  
  
— Класс. А что это? — осторожно уточнила Аманда. Клиентка, похоже, за ночь успела основательно слететь с катушек.  
  
— Книга!  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Моя книга!  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Теперь осталось только дождаться вторую половину Ветерка, и…  
  
Книга икнула.  
  
— О нет, — успела сказать Мелинда, прежде чем страницы взорвались прямо в лицо Аманде.

> _Новости политики: министр обороны Великобритании выступил со срочным сообщением, заявив, что все коты, работавшие на британскую разведку, объявили о переходе на сторону противников (противников чего — не уточняется). Правительство призывает вас быть бдительными, выдавая коту государственные тайны — он может оказаться вражеским шпионом. Мы продолжим держать вас в курсе событий._

Когда проснувшаяся Фара выскочила на шум, вооруженная пистолетом и крайне дурным настроением, всё уже закончилось — если только исход в окно толпы чернильных химер можно считать концом событий, а не их началом. Вся комната была заляпана черной липкой гадостью, Аманда с Мелиндой скорчились на полу, закрывая головы руками, а над ними кружились выпавшие из книги страницы.  
  
— Господи! Что здесь произошло? — Фара опустила пистолет, но все еще озиралась в поисках опасности.  
  
— Хоть бы это был парарибулит, — пробормотала Аманда, не спеша поднимать голову. — Ну пожалуйста.  
  
Мелинда нашарила кошачью переноску и облегченно выдохнула.  
  
— Я же им говорила! — посетовала она. — Я говорила, что половины нельзя соединять! Но нет, мы же древний орден библиотекарей, мы самые умные, мы лучше знаем, как поступить со свихнувшейся книгой…  
  
Она негодующе фыркнула.  
  
— Что. Здесь. Произошло?!  
  
— Книга взорвалась, из нее вылезли какие-то стремные твари и свинтили в окно, — объяснила Аманда. — Так что, да — что произошло?!  
  
Валявшаяся на полу книга периодически вздрагивала. По ней пробегали искры, словно разряды статического электричества. Мелинда вздохнула.  
  
— Я должна вам кое-что рассказать…  
  
— Да уж пожалуйста!  
  
— Но это сложно понять.  
  
— Ничего, мы привычные.  
  
— Я появилась из этой книги.  
  
Воцарилось молчание. Мелинда выжидательно смотрела на Аманду с Фарой. Те выжидательно смотрели на нее. Никто не хотел сдаваться первым.  
  
Ветерок мяукнул и погнался за взлетевшей на сквозняке страницей. Мелинда деликатно отобрала её у питомца и принялась собирать остальные.  
  
— Ну так и? — поторопила Фара.  
  
— Что ж… неделю назад…

_Неделю назад, во вторник, примерно в это же самое время Мелинда Смит в крайне раздраженном состоянии духа покинула Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли._  
  
— Стоп, — прищурилась Аманда. — В прошлый вторник вас тут не было. Я точно помню, потому что весь день тут сидела и разбирала письма про котов.  
  
— Это было не в прошлый вторник, а в этот, — мрачно ответила Мелинда.  
  
— Вы же сказали “неделю назад”!  
  
— Именно. И это было не ваше агентство.  
  
_Мистер Джентли обошелся с ней крайне нелюбезно и в целом оставил впечатление человека, находящегося в постоянном конфликте с самим собой и всей Вселенной. Вероятно, оно и к лучшему, что он не взялся за дело — стоит ли доверять спасение Ветерка джентльмену, который даже собственный офис не может содержать в порядке? Что ж, Мелинда привыкла справляться сама — с юных лет у нее была репутация крайне целеустремленной девочки, девушки, женщины и, в конце концов, дамы.  
  
Вот только в данном конкретном случае она даже не представляла, с чего начать. Ах, если бы только детектив её выслушал — ведь Мелинда так и не успела рассказать про диван…_  
  
— Как-то это не похоже на нашего Дирка, — подозрительно сказала Фара. — Он, конечно, бывает бестолковый, но никогда не откажется помочь.  
  
— Говорю же, это был не ваш Дирк, — терпеливо повторила Мелинда.  
  
_Покинув негостеприимный офис, Мелинда направилась к удачно ожидавшему неподалеку такси. Она знала, что мистер Джентли следит за ней через грязное окно, и старалась двигаться еще грациознее, чем обычно — отчасти чтобы отомстить, отчасти надеясь на действие вечных женских чар.  
  
Чары сработали: она услышала, как открывается окно.  
  
— Слушайте, может, поужинаем?  
  
Мелинда подавила торжествующую улыбку. Не то чтобы это была впечатляющая победа: детектив явно относился к категории отчаявшихся мужчин. Настолько отчаявшихся, что готовы приглашать женщин явно не их класса (а Мелинда знала себе цену), на согласие при этом даже не надеясь. Что ж, ради Ветерка вечер можно и потерпеть. Особенных надежд, она, конечно, давать не будет…  
  
Мелинда остановилась, обернулась — и тут это случилось._  
  
— Случилось — что? — переспросила Аманда, потому что клиентка “зависла”. Мелинда неопределенно пожала плечами.  
  
— Не знаю, как описать. Словно зацепилась за что-то носком туфли, и вдруг я уже не на улице, а в незнакомом доме, и всё такое… странно не странное.  
  
_Дом был обжитый, но какой-то слегка заброшенный, словно хозяева там редко появлялись. Или хозяйка — повсюду валялась женская одежда, преимущественно черного цвета. На кухне в раковине тихо взращивала новую цивилизацию немытая посуда. Ничего зловещего, кроме разве что плесени, ничего сверхъестественного — а главное, ни малейшей подсказки насчет того, как Мелинда могла здесь оказаться.  
  
Наконец, на полу в гостинной она заметила книгу — точнее, её останки. Кто-то разорвал томик пополам, да так и бросил. Мелинда почувствовала жалость: вот и Ветерка тоже разорвало, и никто не хочет им помочь…  
  
Она подняла книгу, ласково погладила надорванные страницы. Зацепилась взглядом за пару строк…_  
  
— Знаете, что может быть хуже, чем обнаружить себя персонажем книги?  
  
— Без понятия, — пробормотала Аманда.  
  
— Не найти её окончания! Я ведь даже не знаю, согласился ли мистер Джентли, нашел ли он моего кота… А судя по тому, что меня выбросило из книги как раз в тот момент, когда я собиралась вернуться к нему и принять приглашение на ужин — он так и не возьмется за это дело. В третьей главе он решает проблемы с неким Тором, а чем он занялся потом — не имею ни малейшего понятия, потому что кто-то порвал книгу!  
  
— И что же дальше?  
  
_А дальше Ветерок сбежал.  
  
Он всегда был довольно воспитанным котом с королевскими замашками — никакой вам бессмысленной беготни за собственным хвостом (даже когда тот еще был на месте). А тут вдруг взял, прошмыгнул под руками Мелинды, открывшей переноску, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке — и был таков. Стрелой промчался по комнате, выскочил на улицу через разбитое и неубедительно прикрытое картонкой окно. В панике Мелинда бросилась следом, забыв про двер, и едва не порезалась о торчащие из рамы осколки. Ей просто невероятно повезло, что никто не заметил вылезавшую из окна безумную женщину в красном плаще. Половину сиамского кота, истошно оравшую на заборе, не заметить было сложнее, но здешние обитатели успешно справились и с этим. Женщина, проходившая по улице с полными пакетами продуктов, только слегка повернула голову в их сторону — и тут же ускорила шаг, старательно изображая незаинтересованность. Возможно, у этого дома уже имелась определенная репутация; впрочем, Мелинде было не того.  
  
Погоня за взбунтовавшимся Ветерком продлилась не один час. Один раз кот — и Мелинда вслед за ним — заскочил в автобус, но им обоим пришлось сойти на ближайшей остановке, потому что водитель отказался принимать фунты Мелинды. Как-то между делом обнаружилось, что это не Англия, а вовсе даже Америка, но по сравнению со всем случившимся ранее этот факт показался Мелинде довольно прозаичным. На самом деле, это даже могло кое-что объяснить. В конце концов, это Америка — чего только о местных нравах ни рассказывают.  
  
Модельные туфли Мелинды оказались совсем не приспособлены к беготне за котами, так что ноги у нее уже буквально отваливались, когда Ветерок в конце концов остановился. Он уселся на крыльце большого кирпичного здания с таким видом, словно наконец достиг земли обетованной.  
  
— И что же тебе здесь понадобилось? — обессилено поинтересовалась хозяйка.  
  
— Мяу.  
  
На дверях сияла новенькая табличка “Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли”._  
  
— Так вот оно что! Это тогда вы вчера пришли! — сообразила Аманда.  
  
— О, нет. Вчера я пришла уже второй раз. Кроме того, тогда был понедельник. А первый раз я пришла сегодня… — Мелинда нахмурилась. — Вообще-то, странно: разве не должна была я встретить саму себя? Или еще слишком рано? Я совсем запуталась с этими временными петлями…  
  
— То есть вы еще и во времени перемещались?  
  
Фара с Амандой переглянулись. Что ж, к такому в Холистическом Агентстве уже начинали привыкать.  
  
_Мелинда чуть не расплакалась от облегчения — и хорошо, что не расплакалась, потому что реакция эта была бы преждевременной. Агентство оказалось закрыто, на двери офиса болталась прилепленная розовым пластырем записка: “Уехали по чрезвычайно важному расследованию, пожалуйста, зайдите позже или позвоните по этому номеру”.  
  
Дирк Джентли продолжал разочаровывать Мелинду в обоих мирах._  
  
— Да уж, этих двоих вечно где-то носит, когда они нужны, — согласилась Аманда.  
  
— Конечно, так просто сдаваться я не собиралась…  
  
_Так просто сдаваться Мелинда не собиралась. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы обменять деньги — и немалая осторожность, чтобы проделать это с одним только британским паспортом. Она купила телефон, а заодно выяснила, что этот мир опережает её собственный на целых тридцать лет. Будущее, как и холистический детектив, её разочаровало — ни летающих автомобилей, ни даже летающих скейтбордов. Похоже, прогресс последние годы занимался исключительно телефонами.  
  
Несколько раз она пыталась позвонить по указанному в записке номеру, но ничего не вышло. Приятный женский голос сообщал, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети или отключил телефон. Мелинда подозревала второе — очень уж это было бы в духе Дирка Джентли, черт бы его побрал.  
  
Она вернулась в дом, где впервые оказалась, и забрала свою книгу.  
  
Там-то её и настиг диван._  
  
— Диван, — ровным тоном повторила Фара.  
  
— Я купила его пару недель назад. Такой, знаете, честерфилдский диван, он отлично подошел к гостиной. На самом деле, следовало с самого начала сказать о нем мистеру Джентли, но грубый прием немного сбил меня с толку. Сложно общаться с человеком, когда приходится ежесекундно настаивать на своем, просто чтобы он вас не выставил за дверь…  
  
— Больше похоже на моего братца.  
  
— Ну, тогда я не удивляюсь, что он работает на мистера Джентли.  
  
— Да нет, наш Дирк — милашка, — улыбнулась Аманда. — Он вам точно понравится.  
  
— Так что там с диваном? — перебила Фара.  
  
— Да, так вот. Он исчез — полагаю, одновременно со второй половиной Ветерка, но точно сказать не могу, потому что меня не было рядом, когда это случилось. И сперва, конечно, я заметила пропажу кота. Диван меня уже как-то не особо интересовал, но всё же я подумала — а вдруг эти исчезновения связаны? Не мог же он просто взять и раствориться в воздухе.  
  
— Ну, кот-то ваш растворился…  
  
— Но не полностью же.  
  
_Честерфилдский диван, купленный на собственные деньги Мелинды в другой стране, другом времени и совсем другом мире, стоял посреди гостиной того заброшенного дома. Как-то даже нагло стоял. И утром его там точно не было.  
Тогда-то у Мелинды впервые появилась мысль о возможных протечках в пространстве. Не то чтобы такие мысли часто посещали её голову, но она была реалистом. Если приходилось иметь дело с чем-то, что можно было описать только как дыру в реальности, то до получения более точного объяснения она считала это дырой в реальности._  
  
— Еще и двух нет, а мы уже вляпались в историю с оживающими книгами и дырами в пространстве-времени, — Фара покачала головой. — Иногда я просто обожаю свою новую работу, но иногда…  
  
— Ну, строго говоря, уже почти шесть… — Аманда машинально глянула на часы и осеклась. За прошедшее время стрелки не сдвинулись — подобрались к двум да так и остановились.  
  
— Наверное, батарейки сели.  
  
Фара посмотрела на свои наручные.  
  
— Странно. Мои тоже остановились.  
  
Они проверили часы Мелинды, время в телефонах, таймер в телевизоре и оглушительно тикающий будильник, который откуда-то притащил Дирк, а Тодд спрятал в чулане. Все они показывали одно и то же время. 13:46.  
  
— Так, это уж слишком, — сказала Фара. Аманда со стоном захлопнула крышку ноутбука.  
  
— Представляете, на Гринвиче та же хрень! Во всех часовых поясах!  
  
— Да что происходит?!  
  
Бледная Мелинда молча прижимала к себе Ветерка. Тому всё было до лампочки. Ну конечно — наверное, если половина тебя однажды просто взяла и исчезла, едва ли что-то встревожит тебя сильнее.  
  
_Ветерок вел себя спокойно, а Мелинда смертельно устала за этот безумный день. Диван, каким бы подозрительным он ни казался, был частью родного мира и все-таки подтверждал, что она еще не свихнулась.  
  
Так что Мелинда присела на него — всего на минутку, перевести дух и подумать, что делать дальше.  
  
Снова вернуться в этот мир ей удалось не скоро._  
  
— Вау, — сказала Аманда, перекрывая взволнованную трескотню репортерши по телевизору.  
  
— Если оно обрушится, Лос Анджелес смоет, — зачарованно протянула Фара.  
  
— Смоет нафиг, — согласилась Аманда.  
  
Остановилось не только время, но и некоторые более материальные вещи — например, гигантская волна на южном побережье.  
  
За окном раздались странные звуки. Как будто кто-то очень медленно тащил по асфальту что-то очень большое, тяжелое и, предположительно, чугунное.


	2. Chapter 2

**3**

**Среда**

> _Главная новость прошедшего дня — остановившееся по всему миру время. Власти не скрывают, что причина этого явления до сих пор неизвестна, однако обещают разобраться с ним в скором времени (как только решат, существует ли оно теперь вообще)._
> 
> _Пока сложно оценить все последствия катастрофы, однако обвал биржи уже привел к экономическому коллапсу крупнейших мировых держав. На сегодня курс валют следующий:_
> 
> _1 кот - 13,68 фунтов_  
>  _1 банка фасоли - 0,51 кота_  
>  _1 лампочка - 0,375 фунта_  
>  _1 упаковка берушей - 3,5 банки фасоли_
> 
> _Пожелавшие остаться неизвестными источники сообщают, что КНР решила проблему с помощью человека-метронома. Он утверждает, будто внутри него есть собственные независимые часы, благодаря которым он отсчитывает секунды. К сожалению, отсчет этот обратный._
> 
> _Из других новостей — приступила к работе неизвестная радиостанция, передающая буквально по всем частотам. В том числе и тем, которые улавливают только летучие мыши. В основном программа загадочной станции представлена образцами исключительно ужасной поэзии; уже зафиксировано несколько случаев припадков у тех, кто имел неосторожность слушать эти передачи дольше минуты. Правительства настоятельно рекомендуют воздерживаться от любой поэзии. Особенно, если это амфибрахий._
> 
> _ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: экспериментальный рейс Оушеаник 816 был сбит сегодня ночью в 13.46 по местному времени ракетой класса «воздух-воздух». На борту, кроме 4 пассажиров (вероятно, погибли) и 2 летчиков (определённо, погибли) находились также 486 подвидов экспериментальных семян Drosera Carnivora. По предварительным данным, ответственность за происшествие уже взяла на себя Куба. Наш специальный корреспондент со дна Тихого океана сообщает: “Буль-буль-буль-бульбульбуль. Буль, буууууууль, бульбуль, буууль, буль-буль-буль”, что значит “Ракета была выпущена в рамках эксперимента, который вышел из-под контроля, и поэтому также является экспериментальной. Drosera Carnivora на дне не наблюдаю: семена или сгорели в нижних слоях атмосферы, или были подхвачены потоком мироздания… Прошу прощения, ветра, до того, как соприкоснулись с водной гладью. Вероятно, следует ожидать, что их разнесет по близлежащим территориям”._

— Вот с чего они взяли, будто уже среда? — придралась Аманда, закрывая ноутбук. Из всех средств связи с внешним миром по-прежнему работало только радио и еще почему-то новостная страница Гугла. Остальные сайты показывали полную абракадабру: в лучшем случае набор бессмысленных символов, в худшем — отвратительные стихи, как будто вовсе не людьми написанные. — Если время остановилось, как можно точно это знать? Лично я не доверяю тому чуваку, который у них там сейчас отсчитывает часы. У меня такое ощущение, словно все еще понедельник.  
  
— Ты как-то удивительно спокойно на все реагируешь, — заметила Фара. Сама она была далека от спокойствия. Её натура требовала действия, немедленного ответа на угрозу, — но в чем именно угроза, и что вообще можно по этому поводу предпринять, не знал никто во всем мире. Общество металось от паники к кататоническому возбуждению, и только репортеры блаженствовали.  
  
Аманда усмехнулась.  
  
— Последние несколько лет вся моя жизнь была как ежедневный апокалипсис. Знаешь, когда окружающий мир приходит в соответствие с твоими ощущениями — это большое облегчение.  
  
— Ты думаешь... это апокалипсис?  
  
— Ну, не рискну утверждать точно, пока по небу не проскакали четыре всадника, но... Было бы круто, да?  
  
Фара только покачала головой.  
  
— Неужели такое могло случиться из-за какой-то книги?  
  
Они дружно повернулись к Мелинде, которая отрешенно наблюдала за Ветерком. Кроме Аманды, кот был единственным, кто не утратил присутствия духа, и сейчас бодро хрустел своим сухим завтраком с повышенным содержанием белка.  
  
— Те русские книжные маги говорили, что вышедшие из книги персонажи могут повлечь за собой некоторые изменения реальности, — неохотно признала Мелинда. — Но не думаю,что в данном случае причина в этом. Всё началось еще до того, как я вышла.  
  
Теперь взгляды обратились на книгу. Та выглядела не лучшим образом — казалось, что в любой момент её может стошнить. Собственно, пару раз это уже случалось, и теперь под потолком вились странные создания, похожие на летучих мышей, слепленных из детских каракулей. Существа то хрипло каркали, то посвистывали. Несмотря на общие усилия девушек, некоторые из них успели просочиться за двери, и, судя по всему, на воле принялись стремительно расти и размножаться. В данный момент, если верить новостям, они кружились над крышами городских издательств, привлеченные то ли запахом свежей прозы, то ли атмосферой дедлайнов.  
  
— Вот если бы мы смогли выяснить, из-за чего всё началось в книге, — вздохнула Аманда.  
  
— Я туда не вернусь, — отрезала Мелинда. — Не пока она в таком виде...  
Впрочем, это вряд ли вообще было возможно: книга даже не открывалась, только плевалась чернилами при любом прикосновении.  
  
— Так что делать-то будем? — вернулась к главному вопросу Фара.  
  
Идей ни у кого не было.  
  
— Да что за черт? — возмутилась Аманда. — Мы волшебное детективное агентство, специализируемся на всякой паранормальной херне, у нас тут вышедшая из книги женщина и половина кота, а мы просто сидим и пялимся на конец света, как тупые обыватели!  
  
— Кстати о волшебных детективах. Парни всё ещё не отвечают?  
  
— От Тодда вчера пришла пара странных сообщений типа "Вселенная не найдена", а сегодня у меня вообще нет связи. Время остановилось, апокалипсис, все дела.  
  
Ветерок наелся и теперь прохаживался по подоконнику, кидая хищные взгляды на кружащихся под потолком созданий.  
  
— А как насчет, — Фара понизила голос, — других? Эти твои анархисты что-нибудь знают о происходящем?  
  
— Мои анархисты, — сокрушенно ответила Аманда, — до сих пор где-то насаждают анархию. И телефонов у них нет. Честно говоря, не уверена, что они вообще знают о существовании мобильников.  
  
— Ладно, а как насчет той чокнутой девицы?  
  
— Ты о Барт? Та же фигня... Хотя можно позвонить её приятелю! Если бы связь работала. Ха.  
  
— Йо, — поздоровалась Барт, пинком распахивая дверь. — У вас тут покойники не пробегали?

> _Новости культуры: Сериал In the Flesh ("Во Плоти") был закрыт по соображениям отсутствия совести у руководства BBC Three. Массовые протесты по этому поводу уже прошли в Манчестере и Южном Уэльсе. Люди громят продуктовые магазины, устраивают одиночные и массовые пикеты у местных телестанций и требуют возрождения шоу. Наиболее агрессивные поклонники пытаются откусить руки представителям власти. Иногда у них это получается. Экстремистские группировки выступают за легализацию браков зомби и людей, а также зомби и растений. Потому что никто из них в общем-то не против, и делать им все равно нечего, раз сериал прикрыли._
> 
> _В ряде крупных городов Америки зафиксированы случаи поклонения диванам организованными группами. Поклоняющиеся утверждают, что объективная реальность есть бред, вызванный недостатком воображения, и отказываются возвращаться в границы разумного. Если вы стали очевидцем, ни в коем случае не заговаривайте с сектантами! Идеи диванопоклонников крайне заразны, последствия могут быть необратимыми._
> 
> _В мире животных: из дельфинариев по всему миру сбежали дельфины. В британском графстве Сассекс у знаменитого частного сыщика Шерлока Холмса (в данный момент пенсионера и крайне популярного автора детективов) пропали все пчелы. Официальные представители Великобритании, дельфинариев, Гринпис и мистера Холмса категорически отказываются комментировать произошедшее и признавать связь событий друг с другом, а также с огромным количеством НЛО, зависших над планетой в самых неожиданных местах._
> 
> _К другим новостям: на Лондонской кольцевой автодороге М25 рассосалась многолетняя пробка, существовавшая с момента основания трассы. Представители церкви Сатаны немедленно выступили с заявлением. Каким именно, разобрать пока не удалось. Оставайтесь с нами._

— Мы сейчас только что из зоопарка, — рассказывал Кен. — Думали, нагоним этих зомбаков, но они прыткие оказались. Сперли пантеру и как в воздухе растворились.  
  
— Ничего, никуда не денутся, — мрачно пообещала Барт.  
  
— Честно говоря, меня эти Зед и Эд уже задолбали — сколько можно их убивать?  
  
— Зед и Эд? Откуда мне знакомы эти имена? — задумалась Аманда.  
  
— По-моему, так звали тех лысых татуированных психов, что работали на Риммера, — Фара нахмурилась. — А разве Барт их не убила?  
  
— Убила, — подтвердил Кен, с легким удивлением разглядывая стаю под потолком. — О чем я и говорю — они ж взяли да ожили. И отправились на поиски Машины Спринга. Вот мы и подумали — может, к вам заходили... Кстати, пожевать у вас что-нибудь есть?  
  
— Только "Роял Канин" для сиамских кошек.  
  
— Со вкусом кролика? — оживилась Барт.  
  
— Господи, ты что — ешь кошачий корм?  
  
— Ну, кошки и собаки ведь едят человечий корм. В чем проблема-то? Вкусно же.  
  
Остальные, не сговариваясь, решили сменить тему.  
  
— Так они теперь зомби? Ты будешь убивать их серебряными пулями?  
  
— Не, чтобы убить зомби — надо разнести башку, — авторитетно заявила Аманда.  
  
— Я их буду просто убивать, — сказала Барт. — Так хочет Вселенная.  
  
— Судя по творящемуся в мире, у Вселенной адское похмелье, и она сама не знает, чего хочет, — проворчала Фара.  
  
Но, за отсутствием Дирка, других экспертов по желаниям Вселенной у них не было. Пришлось положиться на Барт.  
  
— А у тебя нет — ну, не знаю — какого-нибудь типа чувства… насчет того, что происходит? — с надеждой спросила Аманда у Барт. Та напряженно следила за котом, обнюхивающим её грязные босые ноги.  
  
— А? Что происходит?  
  
Аманда красноречиво взмахнула руками, пытаясь одним жестом описать происходящее.  
  
— Время остановилось? Из книги лезет всякая хрень? Зомби?! Мир сошел с ума!  
  
— Мир всегда безумный, — философски ответила Барт.  
  
— Из книги лезет хрень? — переспросил Кен. Мелинда кашлянула, намекая, что это не слишком-то вежливо.  
  
— Да, извини. В смысле, всякая хрень — и она.  
  
— Эта книга?  
  
— Да, только не трогай её…  
  
Барт презрительно хмыкнула и пнула книгу. Та в некотором роде взбрыкнула, веером распушив страницы, и выплюнула новое каракульное существо. Со злобным свистом оно немедленно попыталось вцепиться обидчице в волосы (а может, приняло их за родное гнездо), но Барт бесцеремонно сцапала существо за подобие крыла и шмякнула о стену.  
  
Оно лопнуло, словно гнилой помидор, окатив комнату черными брызгами — и еще какими-то странными частичками.  
  
— А. Б. Ы. Р. В. А. Л. Г, — прочла Барт на своем рукаве. — Это оно так называется?  
  
— Это что — буквы?! — поразился Кен.  
  
Фара осторожно тронула пальцем одно из черных пятен.  
  
— Похоже на чернила, — неуверенно сказала она.  
  
Аманда хлопнула себя по лбу.  
  
— Ну конечно! Книжные монстры сделаны из букв и чернил!  
  
Барт подняла голову и с любопытством уставилась на Мелинду.  
  
— Ты тоже сделана из букв и чернил?  
  
Женщина содрогнулась.  
  
Кен тем временем наклонился над книгой и прочел:  
  
— “Лосось Сомнений”? Ну и названьице. Без обид, мисс.  
  
— Клево, да? — хихикнула Аманда. — Из книги со странным названием лезет странная хрень…  
  
Даже Фара глянула на нее с некоторым осуждением.  
  
— Эй, если я не буду смеяться, то буду орать от ужаса. Вам это больше понравится?  
  
— Нет, — со вздохом признала Фара.  
  
— Вообще-то... мне всё кажется, что я уже где-то видела эту книгу, — Аманда задумчиво подергала прядь волос. — Какое-то дежавю…  
  
— Что скажешь, Барт? — Кен вопросительно уставился на свою спутницу. — В погоне за зомби мы должны были отказаться здесь?  
  
Барт достала из кармана черный от грязи носовой платок и тщательно высморкалась. Кен просиял — раньше для этой цели его спутница использовала ближайшие занавески или собственный рукав.  
  
— Не, — вынесла она, наконец, вердикт. — Сначала зомби. Потом конец света. Точно тебе говорю.

> _Новости политики: человекоподобные мешки с картофелем образовали собственную партию и назначили дату выборов своего представителя в парламенте. Предварительная дата голосования — 14 муарта._
> 
> _Пауки заставляют людей танцевать степ. 20 человек погибло от изнеможения, еще 12 от голода._
> 
> _Зомби официально признаны "индивидуумами с сомнительным жизненным статусом и перспективами". В настоящее время эти граждане, перешедшие в новое качественное состояние с поражением в праве дыхания, уже основали свой профсоюз. Первая зомби-забастовка с решительным требованием чего-нибудь начнется завтра утром в 13.46._
> 
> _Новости культуры: двое неизвестных, но радикально настроенных индивидуумов с сомнительным статусом сегодня около 13.46 ночи похитили из зоопарка Сиэтла пантеру и фургончик с мороженым. Похитители оставили записку, в которой нарисовали пальму, кота и самолет. В попытке заполучить первое в мире произведение зомби-искусства подрались директора Метрополитен-музея, центра Помпиду и галереи Тейт. Директора остальных музеев мира не успели присоединиться к драке — картину забрала полиция в качестве улики. В настоящий момент по предварительным данным картина оценивается примерно в 13 миллиардов казахских тенге._
> 
> _Стройка века — пятилетка за три дня! К сожалению, образовавшаяся временная воронка засосала всех строителей, которые в настоящее время стремительно молодеют. Спасательная команда уже выехала на место происшествия, однако есть все основания полагать, что нам понадобится новый детский сад._
> 
> _Очередные новости из мира флоры и фауны: полиция получает многочисленные сообщения об участившихся нападениях шагающих непонятно куда и очень прытких хищных растений. Правительство просит соблюдать бдительность, самообладание и тишину, а также как можно быстрее освоить язык жестов — ввиду отсутствия глаз растения ориентируются исключительно на слух. От разговоров рекомендуется воздержаться. Полиция также считает нужным уточнить, что попытки переговоров с нападающими продолжаются. И запомните: сигнал, предупреждающий о приближении хищных растений — три зеленых свистка!_
> 
> _А теперь о погоде: манка небесная продолжает радовать голодающих детей Африки. Голодающие дети других континентов отчего-то недовольны; к их бунту присоединился некий мистер Бэрримор, требующий овсянки. Рекомендуем слушателям взять сегодня зонты — возможны осадки в виде фрикаделек._

— Мне нравится этот диктор, — сообщила Аманда. — Шикарный голос, и говорит спокойно, сразу как-то верится в лучшее.  
  
— Угу, — неопределенно ответила Фара.  
  
— Может, нам стоит выйти, сделать что-нибудь?  
  
— Что например? Покормить зомби? Или хищные кусты?  
  
Аманда покачала головой.  
  
— Мы так и будем сидеть в офисе, окопавшись? Ну, Фара! Где твоя жажда деятельности?  
  
— Здесь, — лаконично ответила Фара, прибивая последнюю доску. — Так, с этим окном разобрались. Осталась дверь черного хода.  
  
— Закончились гвозди, — сообщила помогавшая ей Мелинда. — Ветерок! Не вертись под ногами, кто-нибудь тебе хвост отдавит!  
  
Ответное “мяу” прозвучало весьма скептически.  
  
— Еды у нас тоже надолго не хватит, — напомнила Аманда. Последние два дня они питались замороженной пиццей из запасов Дирка. — Разве что правда фрикадельки с неба посыплются.  
  
— Я — телохранитель, — строго напомнила Фара, — и просто выполняю свою работу! То бишь, в данный момент, пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы тебя никто не сожрал.  
  
— Технически, ты не мой телохранитель, а Дирка…  
  
— Технически я телохранитель Агентства, а еще его совладелец, так что последнее слово в любом случае за мной.  
  
Аманда надулась.  
  
— С тем же успехом меня могут и тут сожрать…  
  
В качестве наглядного подтверждения книга подскочила на полу — как будто ее снова кто-то пнул, — и исторгла целую компанию чернильных чудищ, гораздо более крупных и агрессивных, чем прежние.  
  
Офис немедленно наполнился визгом, клекотом, карканьем, скрежетом, возбужденным мяуканьем и хаосом. Мелинда прижала к груди шипящего кота и нырнула под стол. Фара с воплем выхватила пистолет и одного за другим подстрелила троих монстров, вознамерившихся спикировать ей на голову. Четвертый набросился на мелких предшественников, которые были напуганы появлением новой стаи даже больше людей. Пятый, самый крупный и зубастый, устремился к Аманде. Визг застрял у девушки в горле. Как назло, под рукой не было даже стула, и Фара не успевала прийти ей на помощь. Аманда хотела зажмуриться, но глаза почему-то отказывались закрываться, и скрупулезно фиксировали все жуткие детали — приближающая пасть, черный извивающийся язык…  
  
В последний миг тварь вдруг взорвалась, окатив Аманду чернилами и кучей дымных букв.  
  
— Ну и что вы тут устроили? — скептически поинтересовалась возникшая в дверях фигура, опуская ружье.  
  
— Вы все-таки выбрались! — воскликнула Мелинда.  
  
Это был низенький, довольно упитанный человек в плаще а-ля Коломбо, который совершенно ему не шел, и в красной шляпе, которая отлично смотрелась бы в качестве абажура, но никак не головного убора.  
  
— Мистер Джентли!  
  
— Разумеется, я выбрался, моя драгоценная мисс Смит, — несколько раздраженно ответил тот. — Не думаете же вы, что меня мог остановить какой-то орден библиотекарей? Я профессионал.  
  
Аманда передернулась, стряхивая с себя останки книжного чудища. Буквы таяли на ее плечах, будто снежинки, оставляя черные пятнышки вроде сажи.  
  
— Это и есть ваш Дирк? — девушка чихнула. — Надо же, совсем не похож на нашего.  
  
— А вы, полагаю, сестра того сердитого молодого человека? — обратил на нее внимание детектив.  
  
— Вы видели Тодда?!  
  
— Встречались в книге, — кивнул Дирк. — Он сопровождал моего двойника из вашей реальности.  
  
— Я то же самое говорила! — сердито вмешалась Мелинда.  
  
— Когда это?... Стоп! — Фара пнула трупик последней твари. — Они были в вашей книге? Когда?  
  
— О времени судить не возьмусь, дорогая моя. Но определенно до того, как началось всё это безобразие, — он осуждающе покачал головой. — Леди Ангелина слишком самоуверенна. Я говорил ей, что книгу склеивать нельзя ни в коем случае…  
  
— Я то же самое говорила! — сердито повторила Мелинда. — А она собралась запихнуть меня обратно, представьте себе. Если бы вы не появились с порталом... — она осеклась, явно не желая признавать, что обязана детективу, но было поздно — тот уже самодовольно ухмылялся.  
  
— И где вы вообще были до сих пор?  
  
— В Белли…  
  
Договорить он не успел — подстреленные Фарой твари внезапно ожили и со свежими силами попытались прогрызть себе место в новом мире. На этот раз Аманда не зевала и, вооружившись припасенной под секретарским столом бейсбольной битой, приготовилась показать монстрам, что почем. Увы, бита произвела на них слабое впечатление — ровно как и пистолет Фары.  
  
— Чтоб вас! — ругнулся детектив сквозь зубы, торопливо перезаряжая ружье. — Мелинда, успокойтесь, вас они не тронут..  
  
— Да что вы! — огрызнулась та, пытаясь поймать Ветерка, который непременно желал принять участие в битве.  
  
— Это же дедлайны, черт бы их побрал! — проорал Дирк, вскидывая ружье на плечо и пытаясь прицелиться в мельтешащих над девушками тварей. — Для нас с вами безвредны! А вот теперь пригнитесь, если зацепит пулей — тут вам и крышка!  
  
То ли сработали загадочные холистические таланты детектива, то ли ружье было волшебное, но тварюга, в которую Дирк попал со второй попытки, немедленно рассыпалась на буквы и обратно уже не собралась.  
  
— Как вы это сделали?! — Фара тщетно расстреляла обойму и теперь пыталась отбиваться стулом, пасуя тварей Аманде, которая в свою очередь отправляла их к стене.  
  
— Ластиковые пули! Одолжил в Беллитриции. Вообще-то я надеялся на более существенную помощь, но они там просто ужасные снобы. “Неведомая херня в Дугласе Адамсе, да вы шутите — приходите, когда будут настоящие проблемы”...  
  
Не слушая, Фара выхватила у него ружье и быстро перестреляла остальных тварей.  
  
Ненадолго всё стихло, только испуганно посвистывали где-то первые, мелкие тварюшки. В затянувшем комнату пороховом дыму едва можно было разглядеть друг друга. Аманда и Мелинда закашлялись.  
  
— Уф, — Фара вытерла со лба пот.  
  
— Мелких тоже прибейте, — распорядился Дирк.  
  
— Да ладно, те-то безобидные…  
  
— Безобидные? — негодующе фыркнул детектив. — Моя дорогая, это дедлайны! Они всегда поначалу кажутся маленькими и безобидными. Потом вы спохватываетесь, но уже слишком поздно — они успели откормиться и размножиться. Бывал я в одном мирке, где они попросту сожрали всё время… Удручающее зрелище, уж поверьте.  
  
Он достал из кармана плаща коробку с патронами и бросил Фаре.  
  
— Для ружья.Только экономьте, это последняя… К слову, не могу не отметить — вы великолепно обращаетесь с оружием.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала Фара, доставая из коробки патрон и недоверчиво его разглядывая.  
  
— Из нас получилась бы отличная ударная команда, а?  
  
— Хм? — спросила Фара, заряжая двустволку.  
  
— Может, поужинаем вместе как-нибудь?  
  
Аманда вытаращила глаза.  
  
— Прекратите любезничать! — вмешалась Мелинда. — Вы не можете ухаживать тут за девушками!  
  
— Это еще почему?  
  
— Потому что, во-первых, мы из совершенно другого мира, а во-вторых, вы еще не нашли моего кота!  
  
Сердито сдвинув брови, она резко сунула Дирку переноску; тот пошатнулся, но устоял.  
  
— Держите, — велела Мелинда. — Я посажу внутрь Ветерка.  
  
— Кота вашего я нашел, — с оскорбленным достоинством возразил Дирк.  
  
— Да что вы говорите? И где же он? Никак у вас под шляпой?  
  
— Нет, разумеется. Кем, по-вашему, нужно быть, чтобы носить кота под шляпой?  
  
— Ах, даже не знаю — холистическим детективом?  
  
Дирк фыркнул.  
  
— Я передал его самому надежному из всех известных мне людей…  
  
— Это кому?  
  
— Себе, разумеется.  
  
— Ну, похоже, вы не оправдали собственных надежд, потому что бедный Ветерок до сих пор существует лишь наполовину!  
  
— Ерунда. Если обстоятельства непреодолимой силы где-то задержали моего двойника, это еще не означает, что…  
  
Аманда и Фара наблюдали за перепалкой с легким изумлением.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что она ревнует? — пробормотала Аманда  
  
— Она? Его?!  
  
— Ну, знаешь, бывают и более странные пары. Тодд вон тоже сначала только ругался, а теперь за уши не оттащишь…  
  
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — простонала Фара. Аманда хихикнула, крайне довольная собой.  
  
— Так что получается, — громко сказала Фара, стремясь перевести беседу в более конструктивное русло, — вторая половина кота теперь у нашего Дирка?  
  
— Ну да, — подтвердил книжный детектив, послушно держа переноску так, чтобы Мелинда могла посадить в нее не слишком довольного питомца. — Строго говоря, она была у него с самого начала. Потому что я передал ему половину нашей книги, из которой и появился кот, что послужило началом расследования. Ума не приложу, к чему такие сложности, но мне виднее. Другому мне, в смысле.  
  
Фара схватилась за голову, рискуя вышибить себе мозги — в руке у нее по-прежнему был пистолет, но едва ли она об этом помнила.  
  
— Господи. Сколько нужно холистических детективов, чтобы разобраться с половиной кота?!  
  
В этот момент что-то произошло; мигнула лампа под потолком, и у всех на секунду заложило уши. Ветерок мяукнул — громко и довольно противно.  
  
— Опять книга? — насторожилась Фара. — Что там еще?  
  
— Мистер Джентли? — вдруг испуганно спросила Мелинда, пятясь к девушкам. Те отвлеклись от "Лосося" и обнаружили, что детектив исчез, а на его месте стоит незнакомец — высокий, с кудрявой шевелюрой и немного брезгливым выражением лица.  
  
— Да? — осведомился он. — Кто вы, черт побери, и зачем вломились в мой офис? Макдафф! Макдафф, почему Дженис опять пускает кого попало — и за это она хочет получать зарплату?  
  
— А ну заткнитесь! — грозно велела Фара, хватая пистолет и наводя на него.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, — быстро сказал незнакомец, поднимая руки. — Если вы насчет того дела о промышленном шпионаже — я ничего не знаю и вовсе не находил никакую флэшку в пачке жвачки. В любом случае, у нас её украли.  
  
— Вы кто вообще такой?!  
  
— Вы приходите ко мне в офис и спрашиваете, кто я такой? Боже, ну и нравы у женщин в наше время.  
  
— Это наш офис, — возразила Аманда.  
  
— Вы из книги? — сообразила Мелинда.  
  
— Я частный детектив, а не продавец, — невпопад обиделся мужчина. — У меня даже визитка есть.  
  
Обезоруживающе улыбаясь, он протянул Фаре белую карточку. Та выхватила у него визитку и протянула Аманде, ни на секунду не выпуская незнакомца из поля зрения.  
  
— "Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли", — растерянно прочитала девушка. — "Расследуем преступления полностью, находим людей целиком". Что за…  
  
— Это что, тоже Дирк? — изумилась Фара. — А он-то откуда здесь взялся?  
  
Новая версия детектива между тем огляделась по сторонам и только теперь заметила неладное.  
  
— Вы подменили мой офис? — подозрительно осведомился Дирк. — Мне не нравится!  
  
— Нет, он не из нашей книги, — вздохнула Мелинда. — Две версии мистера Джентли на один мир — это многовато…  
  
— Да какая разница, откуда этот — нам-то теперь что делать?!  
  
— Для начала можно заказать пиццу, — подсказал детектив.

> _ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: по всему миру люди сталкиваются с собственными двойниками. Двойники встрече тоже не рады и настроены весьма агрессивно. Правительство призывает всех сохранять спокойствие и порядок, настроиться еще более агрессивно (посмотрим, кто кого!) и не бить своих двойников сразу — возможно, вы смотритесь в зеркало._
> 
> _Также из правительства поступило срочное сообщение: "Реальность — иллюзия. Вселенная — диван. Скупай котов!". Очевидно, стремительно завоевывающий умы и сердца культ диванопочитания наконец-то добрался до внутренних органов слуг народа. Напоминаем, официальный курс валют к 13.46 по местному времени: 1 кот - 13,46 фунтов._
> 
> _А теперь о погоде: ураганы Катрина и Свлад образовали новую ячейку общества и отправились на медовый месяц в Бермудский треугольник. Полиция отказывается арестовывать ветер. Рекомендуем нашим слушателям с западного побережья взять сегодня зонты: возможны осадки в виде пальм и домов из Канзаса._
> 
> _Новости культуры — на субботу назначен юбилейный концерт Лакса Дюжура. Прощальное турне как воспоминание о молодости и былых подвигах. Только лучшие хиты, проверенные временными петлями. Сиэттл-Арена, начало в 13.46._

— Да все же очевидно, — снисходительно сказал Дирк. — Столкновение двух миров повлекло за собой коллапс реальности. Если ничего не предпринять... — он выразительно махнул рукой и изобразил звук лопнувшего воздушного шарика.  
  
— Мы как-то и сами догадались, — скептически ответила Фара. — Вопрос, из-за чего они столкнулись…  
  
Детектив задумался.  
  
— А как вообще книга про Дирка Джентли оказалась в мире, где существует сам Дирк Джентли? Может быть, я чего-то не понимаю... что на самом деле маловероятно, учитывая мои блестящие аналитические способности…  
  
Мелинда фыркнула.  
  
— Мне кажется, они не должны сосуществовать в таком виде. Какая-нибудь биография — еще может быть. Но, хотя обо мне — или моей версии из вашего мира — определенно напишут немало книг, все же пока для этого рановато, а?  
  
— Я вспомнила! — крикнула Аманда, заставив всех подскочить. — Эта книга! Я взяла ее в библиотеке!  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Зачем?!  
  
— Так это был ваш дом?  
  
— Я ее где-то потеряла потом. Не знаю, день был сложный! — принялась оправдываться Аманда. — С парарибулитом любой день сложный!  
  
— Эй, никто тебя не винит, — Фара успокаивающе положила ей руку на плечо.  
  
— Ну не знаю, не знаю, — Дирк покачал головой. — Вот просто так пошла и взяла в библиотеке книгу, которая принадлежит другой реальности?  
  
— Эй! Откуда ей было знать?  
  
— Да, откуда мне было знать! Я просто присела там на диван, а она стояла на полке рядом, ну и…  
  
— На какой диван?  
  
— Что? — растерялась Аманда.  
  
— Диван. Какой это был диван? — нетерпеливо повторил детектив.  
  
— Да не помню я... Это имеет значение?  
  
— Всё имеет значение. Всё…  
  
— Взаимосвязано, — хором закончили Фара с Амандой.  
  
— Именно! Я убежден в фундаментальной взаимосвязи всех вещей…  
  
— Мы так и сказали.  
  
— Вы ничего в этом не понимаете, — Дирк явно обиделся, что ему не дали закончить речь. — Даже Макдафф не понимает.  
  
— Мы понимаем, — терпеливо сказала Аманда. — То есть да, не понимаем, но верим. Наш Дирк очень... эээ... убедителен и настойчив на этот счет. Похоже, вы все такие. Но все же, что такого в диване?  
  
Дирк пожал плечами.  
  
— Узнаем, когда выясним. Сейчас я придерживаюсь такой точки зрения: если в своем рассказе ты сочла нужным упомянуть диван, то это может быть — должно быть! — важной деталью. Опиши его.  
  
— Ну... — Аманда сморщила лоб. — Обычный такой... честерфилдский.  
  
— У меня тоже был честерфилдский, — неожиданно вмешалась Мелинда. — Тот, который пропал вместе с половиной Ветерка.  
  
— Ага! — торжествующе воздел палец Дирк.  
  
— Синий?  
  
— Подушки в цветочек.  
  
— С царапинами на левом подлокотнике, это Ветерок точил когти.  
  
Они уставились друг на друга, чувствуя, что наконец напали на след.  
  
В этот момент за окном раздался грохот: как будто кто-то очень медленно тащил по асфальту что-то очень большое, тяжелое и, предположительно, чугунное.  
  
— А, это мужик в чугунной ванне, — вспомнила Аманда.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что?  
  
Мелинда, Фара и Дирк бросились к заколоченному окну, устроив небольшую давку, в которой победила Фара, но все-таки деликатно посторонилась, давая место Мелинде. Дирку пришлось встать на цыпочки и вытянуть шею, чтобы поверх их голов заглянуть в оставленную между досок щель.  
  
— Там мужик в чугунной ванне, — сообщила Фара. — На нем монашеская ряса.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердила Аманда, присоединившись к ним. — Он проезжает каждый день в это время — ну, то есть, раз он проезжает, значит сейчас должно быть это время. Пунктуальный, гад.  
  
— А это вообще нормально?..  
  
— С чего эта одержимость нормальностью и порядком? — посетовал Дирк. — Порядка слишком много! Мы должны принять хаос!  
  
— Ничего другого и не остается, — мрачно буркнула Фара.  
  
Аманда схватилась за доску и попыталась ее оторвать.  
  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?!  
  
— Да ладно, — пропыхтела девушка. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что зомби, плотоядные кусты и прочие твари Судного Дня остановятся перед куском дерева?  
  
С помощью детектива ей удалось оторвать две доски и открыть окно.  
  
— Эй! — Аманда высунула наружу руку и приветственно помахала. — У вас все в порядке? Знаете, на улице сейчас опасно!  
  
Человек в ванне поднял голову и печально ответил:  
  
— Делами своими приблизил я сей скорбный конец. Воздалось мне по вере моей.  
  
Ванна проскрежатала по асфальту и скрылась за углом.  
  
— Отлично, — сказала Фара. — Можем мы теперь вернуть доски на место?  
  
— Что это там? — вдруг показала Мелинда в конец улицы. Все дружно повернули головы в указанном направлении, но сперва не заметили ничего подозрительного — обычные мусорные баки, кусты…  
  
Кусты целеустремленно ползли по оставленному ванной следу.  
  
— Твою мать! — взвыла Фара. — Так и знала, что этот придурок кого-нибудь привлечет шумом!  
  
— Тссс!  
  
Со всей возможной беззвучностью она вчетвером залегли под окном. Ветерок ходил вокруг хозяйки, прижав уши к голове, и беспокойно принюхивался, но, к счастью, молчал. Важностью момента не прониклись только двое уцелевших дедлайнов. Несмотря на неодобрение Дирка (книжной версии), Фара так и не стала тратить на них ластиковые пули — о чем теперь пожалела. В напряженной тишине карканье и свист казались просто оглушительными.  
  
Фара страдальчески поморщилась и проверила обойму в пистолете.  
  
— Очень мило, — сказал знакомый голос. — А мне пистолет дадут?  
  
— Дирк!...  
  
— Тихо!  
  
Мелинда поспешно откатилась от очередной альтернативной версии холистического детектива. Аманда изобразила пантомиму “Наконец-то, как я рада тебя видеть!” и “А где Тодд?!”  
  
— Где кто? — не понял Дирк. — Почему мы лежим на полу, и кто отрезал от этого кота половину? Кажется, это моя обязанность...  
  
Под окном зловеще зашуршало. Без церемоний Фара зажала Дирку рот.  
  
К ее удивлению, тот ловко вывернулся, довольно болезненно перехватил ее руку и, неприятно улыбаясь, сообщил:  
  
— Еще раз ко мне прикоснешься — пожалеешь… Да, что?  
  
Мелинда в ужасе тыкала пальцем ему за спину, где из открытого окна медленно поднимался толстый зеленый побег. У побега не было глаз и зубов, но при этом он умудрялся выглядеть голодным.  
  
Дирк с невероятной скоростью обернулся, что-то мелькнуло — и побег исчез.  
  
— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно сказал детектив, поигрывая невесть откуда взявшимися ножницами. — И правда, мило.

**4**

**Четверг**

****

> _На правах рекламы: издательский дом “Мегадодо” Беты Малой Медведицы сообщает о выпуске нового бестселлера Билла Шифра, автора “Чтение мыслей для начинающих” и “Пять советов по воспитанию демона”. “Как захватить мир за пять дней” — теперь во всех книжных Земли!_
> 
> _Тем временем в мире: радиоактивный Полоний убил принца Гамлета и воцарился в Дании. Теперь культ Дивана — официальная религия Датского королевства. Мировое сообщество от комментариев воздерживается._
> 
> _По всей Англии оживают и уходят матрасы. Они печальны, но непоколебимы в своем решении. Кроме того, чрезвычайную подвижность проявили уродливые фарфоровые собачки — не быть им больше достоянием археологов будущих эпох!_
> 
> _ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: интернет-сообщество взбудоражено новостью, появившейся на главной странице Гугла (остальные новостные порталы по-прежнему не работают). Как сообщается, множество людей и нелюдей стали очевидцами появления в небе странного объекта, изначально принятого ими за упряжку Санта-Клауса. Диванопоклонники настаивают, что это — Всадники Апокалипсиса, также известные как Дикая Охота. Княжна Цирилла и сами Всадники от комментариев воздержались._

— Полный пиздец, — жизнерадостно сообщила Аманда, ныряя под крышу родного офиса и стряхивая с плеч манную крупу. — Ближайшие два магазина разграбили полностью, в третьем остались только консервы и кошачий корм.  
  
— Людей не видела? — спросила Фара, закрывая за ней дверь.  
  
— Нет, но и зомби с цветочками тоже. Так что зря ты боялась меня отпускать, — гордо закончила доклад Аманда.  
  
— Затишье перед бурей, — напряженно заметила Фара, подталкивая её вверх по лестнице. — Не нравится мне это. И по радио ничего толком не говорят.  
  
Аманда притормозила, словно вспомнив о чем-то не очень приятном.  
  
— А этот… все еще здесь?  
  
— Да, и я не хочу оставлять Мелинду с ним одну, так что поднимайся быстрее.  
  
По совершенно неуместной и зловещей иронии Вселенной, единственная похожая на себя версия Дирка категорически отказывалась быть Дирком. Этот назвался Свладом и сильно нервировал всех — включая половину кота. Может быть, потому что при полном внешнем сходстве он оказался совсем другой личностью; а может быть, потому что его улыбочка была какой-то очень уж, по выражению Аманды, стремной.  
  
Он носил белую рубашку, из тех, какие любил Дирк, но кроме этого их вкусы в одежде существенно различались. Свлад предпочитал темный костюм — не совсем классического покроя, а, как заметила опытным взглядом Фара, такой, что не стеснял движений, и наверняка имел кучу потайных карманов.  
  
Ко всему прочему, он не считал себя детективом. Чем он вместо этого занимается, Свлад сообщить отказался, только улыбнулся опять и щелкнул ножницами. Их он вовсе не выпускал из рук.  
  
Фара, в свою очередь, не выпускала из рук пистолет.  
  
Несмотря на опасения, поднявшись в офис, девушки застали почти идиллическую картину: Мелинда заваривала чай, а Свлад сидел на корточках между книгой и котом и внимательно их обоих разглядывал, медленно поворачивая голову от одного к другому. На носу у него красовались очки для чтения, принадлежавшие Дирку (и навечно тем погребенные в ящике стола). Аманда тихонько вздохнула.  
  
Фара привычно шуганула дедлайны, которых все уже считали просто домашними питомцами.  
  
— Все-таки надо как-то их заткнуть, — проворчала она. — Рано или поздно они к нам привлекут своими воплями растений или зомби…  
  
— Или плод любви растений и зомби, — шепотом добавила Аманда. Фара метнула в нее взгляд “не смешно”.  
  
— Да пусть орут, — рассеянно отозвался Свлад. — Люблю крики.  
  
Книга как будто устала выкидывать тварей и пока лежала смирно, изредка слегка вздрагивая. Возможно, её тоже пугал немигающий взгляд Свлада, от которого по спине начинали бегать мурашки и хотелось отвернуться как можно скорее.  
  
— Вот, — Аманда кинула Мелинде пакет корма “Роял Канюшина для энергичных кошек”. — Не то, что заказывали, но другого не было. Что сами будем есть — не знаю. Манка с консервированной кукурузой сочетается?  
  
— Интересно, — заключил Свлад, снимая очки. — Между прочим, ваш кот разорван во времени, а книга так и вовсе им истекает…  
  
— Котом? — не поняла Аманда, за что удостоилась острого взгляда.  
  
— Временем. Я не из тех, кто осудит нарушение законов мироздания, но все же спрошу: так и задумано?  
  
— И откуда ты всё это узнал? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Фара.  
  
Свлад аккуратно сложил очки и убрал их в карман пиджака.  
  
— Это очевидно, если присмотреться.  
  
Он поднял голову и нежно улыбнулся дедлайнам.  
  
— Знаете, если они вам не нужны, я могу забрать их себе. Мне давно не хватает питомца. Коты, конечно, милые, но не очень… устойчивые.  
  
Ветерок спрятался за хозяйку.  
  
Дедлайнам прятаться было не за кем, да мозгов у них недоставало, чтобы испугаться по-настоящему.  
  
— Вот эту назову Джулией, а второго — Ноэлем...  
  
— Гм, Свлад, — неловко перебила Аманда. — Что там насчет времени?  
  
— Ваша невнимательность просто восхитительна. Вы, наверное, и наступление утра не всегда замечаете?  
  
Кроме удивительной самоуверенности, которая шла им даже меньше, чем книжному Дирку его шляпа, все версии детективов объединяла привычка небрежно хамить. Хотя в отличие от здешнего Дирка, который этого даже не замечал (а если замечал, то сам расстраивался больше всех), книжный определенно хамил осознанно и намеренно. Другой — тот, что кудрявый — даже если что-то замечал, не считал нужным волноваться по этому поводу. Ну а Свлад… Мотивы Свлада были слишком туманны.  
  
— Демонстрирую.  
  
Свлад закатал правый рукав и поднес руку к книге — так, чтобы все могли видеть циферблат дорогих механических часов на его запястье. Застывшие стрелки дрогнули и сдвинулись с места — сначала рывками, будто сомневаясь, но постепенно набирая уверенность и скорость. Через несколько секунд стрелки уже крутились так быстро, что слились в сплошной диск, словно спицы в колесе.  
  
— Охренеть, — восхитилась Аманда и нависла над плечом Свлада, временно забыв о своей неприязни. Тот вздрогнул и отодвинулся.  
  
Стоило отвести руку от книги — и стрелки тут же успокоились.  
  
— Время, — Свлад многозначительно приподнял брови. — Теперь кот. Вот вы — хозяйка — вы должны были это заметить.  
  
— Что у него отсутствует половина? — саркастически осведомилась Мелинда.  
  
Свлад мученически вздохнул и быстрым движением сцапал кота за шкирку. Ветерок испуганно мявкнул и покорно обвис в его руке, словно загипнотизированный.  
  
— Отпустите Ветерка! — возмутилась Мелинда.  
  
— Тссс. Смотрите.  
  
Свлад замер, прижав кота к груди. Все послушно затихли в ожидании. Ничего не происходило.  
  
— Ну и? — рискнула прервать тишину Аманда.  
  
— Тссс. Смотрите.  
  
— На что смотреть-то?  
  
— И почему я не удивлен...  
  
— Хватит строить из себя Мистера Загадку, — раздраженно сказала Фара. — У тебя даже фески нет.  
  
Свлад вздрогнул и резко выпустил — почти отшвырнул — кота. Тот немедленно шмыгнул под диван и, оказавшись в безопасности, злобно заурчал.  
  
— Понятно? — спросил Свлад.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— И почему я не удивлен…  
  
— Погоди-ка… — до Аманды начало доходить. — Ты повторяешься. Сначала предыдущую реплику, а потом… будущую?  
  
— Да. Именно. Темпоральная рассинхронизация — практически незаметная, одна-две секунды; полагаю, этого хватило, чтобы разорвать кота пополам.  
  
Теперь, когда он это сказал, Аманда немедленно вспомнила: некоторая заторможенность Мелинды, когда она держала на руках кота, запоздалые, или, наоборот, опережающие реплики. Просто никто не обращал внимания.  
  
— Вы тупицы, — очаровательно улыбнулся Свлад.  
  
В этот момент в окно постучали. Учитывая, что по улицам гуляли орды зомби и плотоядных растений (и, возможно, плоды их любви), а также тот факт, что офис находился на втором этаже, стук немного настораживал.  
  
Все подобрались. Аманда схватила биту, Фара — пистолет. Свлад зловеще щелкнул ножницами. Мелинда вооружилась чайником с кипятком.  
  
Еще один стук.  
  
— Кто там? — нервно хихикнув, спросила Аманда.  
  
— Всадники Апокалипсиса! — ответили снаружи и радостно завыли на четыре голоса.  
  
Аманда завыла не хуже них, уронила биту и одним прыжком оказалась возле окна; “Всадники” уже пытались выломать доски со своей стороны.  
  
— Вы чего тут заколотились?  
  
— Мартин! Где вы, блин, были?  
  
Фара оттеснила от окна взбудораженную подругу и увидела побитый, разрисованный граффити фургон Роуди-3. На крыше, выпрямившись во весь рост, стоял и довольно скалился Мартин.  
  
— Скучала, барабанщица?

> _Последние новости: то, что ученые двумя днями раньше приняли за извержение Везувия, оказалось на деле полной трансформацией оного. В кратере вулкана в данный момент находится бесконечно варящий горшочек, выплескивающий в эфир идеи разной степени идиотичности. Эти всплески уже привлекли внимание маргиналов со всей Европы; Италия оспаривает у Германии права на торговую марку “Лысая гора”._
> 
> _И о политике: культ Дивана захватил мировое правление, корабль вогонов и потолок. ALL HAIL POTOLOK!_

— Береги голову, — предупредил Мартин и отступил в сторону, давая Аманде заглянуть под днище фургона. К каждому колесу было привязано по крупному зубастому дедлайну.  
  
— Они такие вопят — уууууууу! Ну и мы тоже! — возбужденно поведал Вогл, подскакивая рядом.  
  
— Людишки внизу разбегаются, — ухмыльнулся Грипс.  
  
— А мы эти кусты той гадостью из ведра! — дополнил Кросс.  
  
— А тот мужик давай орать “не смейте мои яблочки поливать!”  
  
— Ну Мартин и ему…  
  
— Круть! Но вы свинтусы, что меня не взяли. Сидим тут как дуры, всё веселье пропускаем…  
  
Фара, стоящая на стреме возле угла здания, вдруг яростно замахала руками и изобразила что-то шагающее и пошатывающееся.  
  
— Шухер! — прошептала Аманда. — Овощи атакуют!  
  
Мартин только фыркнул, взвешивая в руке утыканную гвоздями биту.  
  
К встрече с вампирами-анархистами плотоядные растения оказались явно не готовы.  
  
После битвы Аманду настиг приступ парарибулита — видимо, сказалось перевозбуждение. К счастью, Роуди-3 никогда не отказывались от обеда, и, когда вся компания наконец поднялась в офис — усталая, но довольная — они уже вполне были готовы к знакомству со Свладом. По крайней мере, Фара надеялась, что обойдется без сильных разрушений.  
  
Но знакомству не суждено было состояться.  
  
На диване в офисе сидел книжный Дирк и невозмутимо дымил сигаретой. Рядом примостилась Мелинда — видимо, по сравнению с другими версиями детектива эта стала казаться ей вполне приемлемой.  
  
— О, вы вернулись!  
  
— Я никуда и не уходил, — сварливо ответил Дирк. — Ситуация сложнее, чем думалось…  
  
Мартин подозрительно принюхался и повернулся к Фаре.  
  
— А нашего куда дели? — недовольно поинтересовался он.  
  
Дирк их высокомерно проигнорировал, хотя и поежился тайком.  
  
— Я имею все основания полагать, — сказал он, — что если мы срочно не предпримем что-то насчет книги, то миру настанет конец. Получится весьма неловко.  
  
— Да миру и так уже полный пи… — отмахнулась Аманда, после приступа пребывающая в легкомысленном настроении, но детектив резко её оборвал.  
  
— Я имею в виду — полный, бескомпромиссный конец. Не выжженные пустыни, которые будут бороздить люди на бронированных комбайнах, ничего подобного. Абсолютное ничто. Дыры реальности сами по себе не исчезнут, и в конце концов туда просто затянет… всё затянет.  
  
— Вау, — стушевалась Аманда. — Это как-то уже не очень круто.  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — почти добродушно по такому случаю рыкнул Мартин.  
  
За его спиной распахнулась дверь, и в своей обычной манере появились Барт и Кен — еще более грязные, чем обычно. Оба держали в руках по ведру.  
  
— Мы нашли полоний, — сообщила Барт без предисловий. — Надо?

> _Новости науки: мировое правительство Дивана сообщает об учреждении Министерства Суеверий, которое будет заниматься исследованием актуальных жизненно важных вопросов. Первые дотации выделены на так называемую “Проблему пустого ведра”. Министр Суеверий прокомментировал тему исследования следующим образом: “Сейчас очень важно понять, что влечет за собой худшие последствия — встретить на дороге женщину с пустыми ведрами или женщину с ведрами, полными радиоактивного жидкого металла”._
> 
> _ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: Мировое Правительство предупреждает — ни в коем случае не приближайтесь к книгам и по возможности избегайте контакта с любым печатным текстом! Зафиксированы случаи вспышек необъяснимой и явно злонамеренной разумности._

Раскаты грома, которые вот уже несколько минут обеспечивали царившему на улицах хаосу удачное звуковое сопровождение, участились и стали громче.  
  
— Гроза приближается, — заметила Аманда, поднимая голову.  
  
Ее примеру последовали остальные, но обнаружили только, что небо было — и продолжало быть — пронзительно-голубого цвета. Среди стремительно расползавшейся по швам реальности эта голубизна казалась какой-то слишком уж позитивной и почти оскорбительной. Неужели трудно хотя бы покрыться цветочками — чтобы соответствовать?!  
  
Убедившись, что тучи не спешат театрально сгущаться над их головой, Аманда, Фара и остальные вернулись к своим занятиям, не подозревая о том, что Вселенная таки позаботилась о том, чтобы день апокалипсиса стал хмурым и ненастным.  
  
Ненастье, правда, решило начаться не в городе. Сразу за его чертой, где в бесконечной пробке стояли, гудя и перемигиваясь, ряды машин, хаос сбавлял обороты, превращаясь в небольшой локальный пиздец. Жители Сиэтла, привычные и не к такому, рассудили, что несколько летающих тварей — это еще не конец света, а плотоядные кусты, наводнившие город, сюда пока не добрались. Мир и спокойствие царили над трассой 5. Никто из тех, кто с черепашьей скоростью полз сейчас по ней, даже не подозревал, что пятая трасса давно уже сменилась шестидесятой, только и ждущей случая завести их куда-нибудь не туда.  
  
Миссис Хаммонд с Пятой авеню, сидевшая за рулем потрепанного “Форда”, повернулась к мужу. Радио не работало, интернет — тоже, поэтому мистер Хаммонд всецело посвятил себя тому единственному занятию, что еще было ему доступно: он задумчиво разглядывал небо, постукивая указательным пальцем правой руки по набалдашнику любимой трости. Набалдашник был выполнен из обточенного куска янтаря с увязшим в нем в незапамятные времена комаром. Мистер Хаммонд любил разглядывать эту трость. Иногда ему казалось, что с ней связано что-то очень важное, что-то, что изменит его жизнь… Но потом воспоминание ускользало. Возраст брал свое.  
  
Он вздохнул, моргнул и снова уставился в небо.  
  
— Что ты там увидел? — сварливо поинтересовалась миссис Хаммонд у супруга.  
  
— Гроза собирается, — он кивком указал на сгущавшиеся над трассой тучи.  
  
— Может, смоет всю эту дрянь, — проворчала миссис Хаммонд, переключая передачу, только чтобы проехать полтора метра и снова застрять. Какую именно дрянь она имела в виду, мистер Хаммонд уточнять не стал, но исполненный ненависти взгляд супруги, направленный на впереди стоящую машину, предполагал, что водитель оной подходит под это определение. — И так уже час стоим.  
  
Технически, это замечание не имело смысла, поскольку все часы в мире показывали одно и то же время: 13.46. Но миссис Хаммонд относилась к тем славным женщинам, которые из ничего могут сделать шляпку, платье и скандал, причем третий пункт в этом списке привлекал ее куда больше первых двух. Мистер Хаммонд приготовился было уже сказать что-нибудь умиротворяющее…  
  
...но тут над трассой прокатился раскат страшного грома.  
  
Сгустившиеся тучи моментально исчезли, а вместо них в поле зрения всех, кому не повезло в тот момент поднять голову, появилась огромная, окруженная кольцами планета. Некоторое время она парила над головами изумленных беженцев, потом мигнула и исчезла.  
  
На ее месте появился диван.  
  
Диван был обычным — честерфилдским с цветочной обивкой — насколько могли судить о нем те, кто додумался прихватить в дорогу бинокль. Остальные просто молча таращили глаза на висевший в воздухе темный силуэт. Силуэт выглядел невероятно зловещим, и во многие головы закралась мысль, что творящийся в городе апокалипсис — это еще цветочки по сравнению с тем, что ожидает их здесь.  
  
Прежде, чем люди успели осознать и обдумать новую опасность, диван повернулся по вертикальной оси по часовой стрелке.  
  
Потом еще раз.  
  
Кто-то особенно нервный съехал с трассы на луг, и его вместе с машиной тут же засосало полупрозрачное желе, остававшееся незамеченным до сего трагического момента. Желе слабо икнуло и снова сравнялось с землей.  
  
Диван крутился.  
  
Никто так толком и не уловил момент, когда он исчез. Все потому, что круговерть осталась на месте. Часть неба свернулась в гигантскую воронку, в центре которой маячила черная дыра, постепенно разрастающаяся в размерах.  
  
Над трассой 5, которая под шумок успела сменить номер на 60, повисло безмолвие, нарушаемое только тихим свистом: это улетали в дыру дедлайны, не успевшие убраться с открытого пространства.  
  
Молчание нарушила миссис Хаммонд.

— — сказала она.

Впервые за годы совместной жизни ее супруг не смог с ней не согласиться.


	3. Chapter 3

**5**

**Пятница**

В Лондоне, Сохо, в задней комнате одного старого и пыльного книжного магазина старательно напивались ангел и демон. Собственная принадлежность к противоборствующим фракциям мало их волновала, поскольку о подкидываемых реальностью иллюзиях и сомнительном чувстве юморе Вселенной эти двое были осведомлены, как никто другой.  
  
— Нет, вот ты мне скажи — чего им еще надо? — горестно спрашивал ангел, подливая себе и собутыльнику напитка, который никак не мог определиться, Каберне ли он Совиньон тысяча девятьсот сорок первого года или же шотландский Баллантайнс две тысячи шестнадцатого.  
  
— А? — переспросил демон, который успел задуматься — и уже забыл, о чем — и потерять нить разговора.  
  
— Одного Апокалипсиса им было мало, да? Обязательно надо устроить второй за столетие?  
  
— По-моему, это уже третий.  
  
— Да? А когда был второй?  
  
Оба задумались.  
  
— Помнишь тот трактирчик в... в... — демон нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами. — Флоренции, что ли? Тебе еще не понравились тамошние равиолли.  
  
— Это в тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят втором?  
  
— А не в семьсот сорок третьем?  
  
— Нет, те равиолли я точно помню. До конца Вселенной не забуду.  
  
— Ну, не суть... Вот это всё — это как тот трактир.  
  
Воспользовавшись паузой, Каберне-Баллантайнс превратилось в дешевое шампанское Ганча и облегченно запузирылось.  
  
— Я хочу сказать — вот ты приходишь. И заказываешь эти гребаные равиолли, и они оказываются абсолютно отвратительными…  
  
— Абсолютно отвратительно — это непростительное преуменьшение…  
  
— ...И ты такой — да елки-палки, я, может, всю жизнь мечтал об этих рави...вави... волли…  
  
— Волки? — предположил ангел, заставив демона надолго умолкнуть.  
  
— Так о чем я говорил? — наконец сдался тот.  
  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
  
— Лично я тебе вот что скажу — пусть это назовут нарушением профессионального этикета, но больше помогать не стану ни за что. Это же просто какое-то божественное свинство, прости мне грехи мои. Они снова наступают на одни и те же грабли.  
  
— Ты ж только сегодня утром помогал, — обвиняюще напомнил демон.  
  
— Утром? Я думал, неделя прошла. Неважно. Я попытался. Думал, бесплатная и бесконечная еда должна хоть немного их примирить, так ведь нет же!  
  
— А ты чего ждал? Люди! И потом, кого ты надеялся обрадовать своей манкой?  
  
— Ну да, стоило создать облака с равиолли....  
  
Демон хихикнул.  
  
— Все-таки я на тебя плохо влияю.  
  
— Ну, а ты помогал мне создавать это облако, так что счет равный.  
  
Они хитро улыбнулись друг другу.  
  
Потом демон обнаружил в своем бокале манную крупу.  
  
— Ох, ангел мой, — простонал он. — Поверь, как специалисту — это была чертовски ужасная идея.

 

>   _ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: в небе над пригородом Сиэтла образовалась огромная воронка, по словам уцелевших очевидцев, затягивающая очевидцев чуть менее осторожных. Желающих исследовать феномен не нашлось. Возможно, вскоре феномен пожелает исследовать нас. Сохраняйте невозмутимость и постарайтесь остаться в живых._

 — Что здесь произошло? — шокировано спросил Тодд, оглядывая и не узнавая родной офис. Окна (кроме одного) были заколочены, стены и потолок расписаны каким-то оккультными символами (а также парой непристойных стишков с дикими ошибками). Вокруг люстры, словно бабочки, слетевшиеся на свет, кружились мелкие дедлайны. Посреди комнаты растекалась глянцево-черная лужа, в которой лежала мерно икающая книга. Лужу с книгой окружали три ряда разнокалиберных свечей, в том числе и тех, в которых Тодд с содроганием узнал товары из бутика для взрослых.  
Повсюду были расставлены ведра, тазы и прочие емкости, в которых подозрительно поблескивало что-то вроде жидкого металла.  
  
На разложенном диване сидели все четверо Роуди-3 (Дирк, опирающийся на Тодда, нервно вздрогнул), Аманда, Фара, Барт, Кен, знакомый детективам Дирк из “Лосося сомнений” и незнакомая женщина, прижимающая к груди…  
  
— Вот он! — завопил Дирк, переполошив стаю дедлайнов. — Тодд, это же половина кота! Мы его нашли!  
  
Тодда больше волновало, что все — включая его собственную сестру — направляли на них какое-нибудь оружие. Особенно угрожающе выглядел миксер в руках Барт.  
  
— Тодд? — настороженно спросила Аманда.  
  
— Да? — не менее настороженно ответил брат.  
  
— Это вы или не вы?  
  
— Сложный экзистенциальный вопрос, — пожаловался Дирк, начиная сползать на пол. — Я сейчас к такому не готов.  
  
— Да стрельни в них ластиком! — кровожадно заорал Вогл, дергая дуло ружья, которое держала Фара.  
  
— Это как-то не очень этично, — заметил книжный Дирк. — Стоит только слегка зацепить — и букв не соберешь. Я бы не хотел брать на себя ответственность за гибель невинных персонажей.  
  
— Вы что тут, ебанулись все? — тактично поинтересовался Тодд.  
  
Ситуацию разрядил Дирк, блаженно заявивший:  
  
— А мы нашли всех котов, представляете! Даже тех, которых не искали! — после чего таки рухнул, увлекая за собой Тодда.  
  
— Дирк?!  
  
— Тодд!...  
  
— Аманда…  
  
— Анархия! — поучаствовал в перекличке Вогл.  
  
— Господи! Что с вами случилось?!  
  
Тодд закрыл глаза и позволил себе погрузиться в блаженную суету, поднятую друзьями. Над ними с Дирком причитали, им тащили полотенца, аптечку, чайник, последнюю сохранившуюся пиццу и антистрессовые подушечки. Их подхватили и перенесли на диван.  
  
Тут они оба разом очнулись.  
  
— Нет! — в ужасе запротестовал Дирк, отбиваясь от подозрительно заботливого Мартина. — Только не это!  
  
— Только не на диван! — вторил ему Тодд. — Выкиньте его к черту! Сожгите!  
  
Друзья как-то понимающе переглянулись.  
  
— Так вы с ним уже сталкивались? — с живым любопытством спросил книжный Дирк. — Правда, что он — носитель высшего разума из параллелепипедной вселенной?  
  
— Не хочу это обсуждать, — пробормотал Тодд.  
  
— Честно говоря… ай! — дернулся Дирк, которому в это время тихо ругающаяся Фара пыталась обработать рану на боку. — После того, что было, как честный ассистент, ты просто обязан на мне жениться. Ай.  
  
— Заткнись… Дайте телефон, мне нужно срочно позвонить в Торчвуд.  
  
— Телефоны не работают, — хмыкнула Аманда, и Тодд обреченно понял, что она этот диалог запомнила, и в скором времени примется выпытывать подробности.  
  
— Мистер Джентли, где мой кот?  
  
— Да ну тебя, Мелинда, дай ему хоть отдышаться!  
  
— Кот в чемодане, — ответил Тодд, радуясь возможности сменить тему. — Только не открывайте, мы потом сами…  
  
— Вы опять сломали Машину Спринга, — посетовал Кен, собирая детали окончательно раздолбанного устройства.  
  
— А ты снова ее починишь, — засмеялась Барт.  
  
— Это судьба!  
  
— Это полоний.

 

>   _А сейчас — ваша любимая передача по заявкам! Поскольку телефоны, как известно, не работают, мы принимаем заявки на астральную почту. Чтобы отправить запрос, нарисуйте ритуальный круг и окропите его кровью, желательно первой положительной группы.  
>  И первая заявка — от некоего мистера Л. Цифера! Мистер Л. передает привет своим поклонникам, просит поставить для них песню “Highway to Hell”, а также просит прекратить приносить ему в жертву невинных младенцев, поскольку он не знает, что с ними делать, и не имеет в штате достаточно квалифицированных нянь. Удачи, мистер Л.!_

— Что, и чай нормальный кончился? — ужаснулся Дирк.  
  
— Так Апокалипсис же, — Аманда пожала плечами.  
  
— Но чай! — такие ужасы в голове Дирка уже не укладывались. — У меня большая потеря крови и стресс, мне нужен хотя бы приличный дарджилинг…  
  
— Капризный бриташка, — упрекнул его Мартин, который как раз и притащил откуда-то презренный “Липтон” в пакетиках. — Нет у тебя стресса, мы его съели.  
  
Хлопнула дверь — вернулись с разведки Аманда, Фара, Грипс с Кроссом и Тодд, который пошел только затем, чтобы оценить творящееся в мире. Теперь он выглядел задумчивым.  
  
— Это пиздец, — поведал он Дирку.  
  
— Я уже понял, — уныло согласился детектив, брезгливо выуживая пакетик из чашки. Книжный Дирк курил в открытое окно, наблюдая за своим двойником со странным выражением на лице. — Ой, у тебя обручальное кольцо. Ты там вышел замуж?! И не позвал меня на свадьбу!  
  
— Да не обручальное оно! — с досадным возгласом Тодд стянул с шеи цепочку, на которой болталось тонкое золотое кольцо. — Какой-то псих на заправке всучил, велел выбросить в вулкан и сказал, что от этого зависит судьба мира.  
  
— Да где ж мы сейчас найдем вулкан? Они же трансформировались в горшочки…  
  
— Ну, значит, хана миру, — с преступным небрежением согласился Тодд.  
  
В ванной, где возился с Машиной Кен, что-то взорвалось. Запахло горелыми проводами.  
  
— Порядок! — проорала из-за двери Барт. — Я его убила!  
  
— Не меня! — уточнил Кен.  
  
Выяснять, кто в таком случае стал жертвой, желающих не нашлось.  
  
— Ладно, что вы видели? — спросил книжный Дирк, выбрасывая окурок за окно и слезая с подоконника. Мелинда протянула ему чашку с заваренным пакетиком “Липтона”.  
  
Аманда развела руками.  
  
— Если одним словом…  
  
— Одним словом мы уже слышали, — Мелинда поморщилась.  
  
— Да, лучше скажите — увидели что-то полезное? — поддержал её книжный Дирк.  
  
Фара сняла с плеча ружье и прислонила его в углу.  
  
— Воронка, — лаконично ответила она. — На несколько километров вокруг… Ну… Лучше не приближаться, словом. И эта область расширяется, так что, похоже, вы были правы — реальность туда засасывает.  
  
— Ха, — хором сказали Дирки.  
  
Дирк — тот, что из этого мира, весь обмотанный бинтами и облепленный пластырями, отставил свою кружку.  
  
— Ничего, — довольно-таки оптимистичным тоном сказал он. — Еще можно все исправить. Смотрите, нужно всего лишь соединить Ветерка. Это просто, потому что половинки и так стремятся друг к другу, сложнее было бы их удержать. Потом, — Дирк принялся загибать пальцы на здоровой руке, — вернуть вас с мисс Смит обратно в книгу. Что-то сделать с лишним временем, образовавшимся в результате разрыва, чтобы прекратить утечку реальности. И закрыть воронку с этим… предметом мебели.  
  
— Да как нефиг делать, — прокомментировал Тодд.  
  
Его друг обвел присутствующих воодушевленным взглядом.  
  
— Еще бы! У нас в активе машина времени, внушительное количество полония, бездонный чемодан, волшебное ружье и, самое главное — мы!  
  
Широким жестом он обвел комнату, тут же ойкнул, поморщился и больше руками не размахивал.  
  
— Все мы! А мы — справимся!

**6**

**Суббота**

Провод, тянущийся от электростанции, заискрился, пропуская тысячи джоулей энергии. Примерно на середине дистанции до зловещей воронки провод был подсоединен к Машине Спринга — заново собранной и заправленной полонием. Насчет полония на самом деле никто не был уверен, но оба холистических детектива хором заверили, что лишним он не будет.  
  
Как и надеялся Кен, мощности электростанции оказалось достаточно — Машина красочно взорвалась, рассыпая цветные искры, а потом с громким “уф!” взрыв повторился, но уже как будто внутрь себя. В его эпицентре зародилось крошечное темное пятнышко, которое стремительно увеличивалось, пока, наконец, не превратилось в уменьшенную копию небесной воронки.  
  
Фара выпустила сигнальную ракету. Поодаль, в такт доносящейся изнутри музыке просигналил фургон Роуди-3, а привязанный к его крыше Дирк поднял над головой книгу.  
  
— Ну, не промахнись, — выдохнула Фара и упала на землю, закрывая голову руками.  
  
Детектив не подвел. Книга угодила точно в центр новой воронки, и тут же полыхнуло так, словно зародилась сверхновая. Ударная волна докатилась чуть ли не до второй воронки, засыпав поднявшейся с земли манкой Фару, фургон Роуди и мотоцикл с Барт и Кеном.  
  
Фара нерешительно подняла голову. То ли её оглушило, то ли в очередной раз что-то случилось с реальностью — но вокруг разлилась звенящая тишина.  
  
На крыше фургона отплевывающийся от манки Дирк вдруг бешено замахал руками (“Если у него разойдется шов на боку — убью”, — отстраненно подумала Фара), явно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
“Что?” — хотела спросить Фара, но звуки умерли, не успев сорваться с губ. Она огляделась, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, и заметила торчащий из новой воронки хвост бечевки, который стремительно втягивало внутрь. Ну конечно — этот олух выпустил веревку, следовало ожидать!  
  
Исполнив великолепный вратарский бросок, Фара успела сцапать самый конец веревки. Но с той стороны тянуло так сильно, что Фару проволокло по земле пару метров, пока её не схватила за шиворот подоспевшая на мотоцикле Барт. Кен выхватил конец бечевки, и мотоцикл рванул дальше.  
  
С неслышимым, но ощутимым “чпок!” обмотанная веревкой книга вылетела из воронки, а сама воронка вдруг словно расплескалась по проводу и потекла в сторону старшей сестрицы.  
  
“Сработало!” — восторженно подумала Фара. Воронка поглотила лишнее время, и теперь lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum

> _Дорогие слушатели. Мы прерываем наше вещание в связи с концом рабочего дня и этого мира. Как утверждает славный Культ Дивана, реальность — иллюзия. Не советуем слишком задумываться об этом, но если уж так случилось, подумайте вот еще о чем._   
>  _Возможно, эта неделя была лишь сном._   
>  _Возможно, вся наша жизнь была сном._   
>  _Завтра мы проснемся в совсем иной реальности. Другими. Обновленными. Не помнящими этого. Оглядываясь назад в поисках чего-то утерянного, мы будем испытывать смутное дежавю, тоску и горечь, не в силах понять, что же именно мы потеряли._   
>  _Чьи-то мечты сбылись. Кто-то узнал себя по-настоящему. Кто-то встретил любовь всей жизни. Кто-то стал героем. Мы никогда не вспомним._   
>  _Спокойной ночи, Вселенная. Спокойной ночи._

**7**

**Понедельник**

Все было хорошо. Шрам не болел…  
  
Стоп, какой шрам?  
  
Тодд хотел было ощупать лоб, но недоуменно застыл на полпути и опустил руку. Зачем он вообще ее поднимал?.. Голова кружилась. Его подташнивало.  
  
И тут он, наконец, все вспомнил — а зря, конечно.  
  
В окно нагло и весело светило солнце. Утро было по-понедельничному свежим и чистым — в общем, все действительно было хорошо.  
  
И поэтому очень подозрительно.  
  
Тодд пытался бороться с некстати нахлынувшим недоверием к мирной жизни: послонялся по квартире, попытался обсудить произошедшее с обитателями Риджли (без особых успехов), проверил телефон, пришел в ужас, еще раз проверил телефон и снова пришел в ужас и в конце концов отправился будить Дирка. В неловких ситуациях тот чувствовал себя как дома, и Тодд возлагал большие надежды на его помощь.  
  
У Дирка имелось как минимум одно дополнительное преимущество, дававшее ему фору перед остальными — несостоявшийся апокалипсис он запомнил.  
  
— Я так до конца и не понял, что здесь произошло, — доверительно сообщил Тодд.  
  
— Действительно, — задумчиво сказал Дирк. — Одна вещь так и осталась непонятной.  
  
— Всего одна? — вежливо уточнил Тодд.  
  
— А сколько?  
  
— Ну, например, почему кроме нас никто ничего не помнит — а никто ничего не помнит, я говорил с Фарой и Амандой, они обе решили, будто у меня был очередной приступ парарибулита. Что это за врач, с которым вы менялись штанами, и который теперь пишет, что мы потеряли целую неделю? У нас что, был выбор? Почему звонки в Торчвуд не проходят — телефоны же заработали? А вдруг у меня к ним срочное дело! И к слову об этом — я даже думать не хочу, почему мы опять спим на чертовом диване. Почему у меня на шее висит кольцо того психа с остановки? Должен ли я все-таки выбросить его в вулкан? Где я найду вулкан в Сиэтле? Куда из ванной делась лошадь?  
  
— Мне кажется, — сказал Дирк, — что ты совершенно упускаешь главное. Хотя я рад, что тебя заботит судьба Сьюзан. И нет, я не думаю, что в Сиэтле найдутся вулканы.  
  
— И что же, по-твоему, главное? — еще вежливее, чем раньше, поинтересовался Тодд.  
  
— Книга.  
  
— Та самая?  
  
— Ну конечно та самая! Почему она не была дописана?  
  
— То есть из всей странной фигни, которая случилась с нами за последнюю неделю, больше всего тебя волнует, почему автор не дописал книгу? Вот у него и спроси!  
  
— Точно. Тодд, это гениальная идея.  
  
— Чего? — по привычке не врубился Тодд.  
  
— Нам надо найти автора!  
  
— И где ты предлагаешь его искать?  
  
— Ну, мы можем пойти простым логическим путем, — не слишком уверенно протянул Дирк.  
  
— Прекрасно, я пошел, — Тодд повернулся к выходу и немедленно споткнулся о непонятно откуда взявшийся возле дивана чемодан. Чемодан с готовностью отозвался душераздирающим мявом.  
  
— Точно! Мы же еще должны вернуть на место котов! — засуетился Дирк. — Тодд, возьмем их с собой!  
  
Утро медленно, но верно двигалось к привычному градусу безумия, но все еще было достаточно мирным. Тодд очень надеялся, что таким оно и останется.  
  
Подхватив чемодан, они с Дирком решительно вышли навстречу новому дню.


End file.
